Stormy Night
by Raindrop Allen
Summary: In which Lissa Allen loses her family, and meets Spot Conlon along the way.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Two figures ran through the dark wet streets of Manhattan. Rain poured down, soaking everything it could touch. The two raced each other to an old building. Suddenly someone else darted out in front of the taller of the two, and fell.

"Hey! Watch it!" the 17-year-old boy yelled. The other boy joined him.

"What's dis, Jack?" the 16 year old boy asked. Jack shrugged. 

"I dunno, Race. Dat's what I'se tryin' ta figger out." Jack and Race helped the figure up.

"Git yer hands off me! I'se fine!"

"We'se jist tryin' ta help you'se. Sorry," said Jack, taken aback. "I guess you'se a goil den?"

"Yeah I am. Youse a genuis or sumptin'?" she snapped.

"Hey, hey, hey! We'se jist tryin' ta be friendly!" Race exclaimed defensively. "Youse don' need ta bit our 'eads off!"

"Sorry," the girl mumbled. "I ain't used ta strangers doin' dat."

"What'cha doin' out in da rain like dis?" Jack asked.

"Nothin' I wanna talk 'bout," she said quietly.

"Okay den," said Jack. "You gotta place ta stay? 'Cause if not, you kin come to da Lodgin' House wit us." Race let out a yelp of disagreement, but was silenced by an elbow of Jack's that found it's way to Race's ribs.

"No t'anks," the girl replied. "I don' need yer help."

"Den youse gotta place?" Jack questioned. The girl looked down at her feet.

"No."

"Den youse comin' wit us," Jack spit in his hand and held it out. "I'se Jack Kelly, and dis is Racetrack." The girl paused and then spit in her hand and shook. Race bowed jauntily.

"Pleazed ta meet ya."

"I'se Lissa Allen." Jack took her hand.

"C'mon Lissa. We'se soppin' wet, an' gettin' wetah by da minute." The three ran to the Newsboys Lodging House, and stumbled in together.

"Hey Kloppman!" Jack called out. In a moment an old man walked into the foyer,

"Need sumthing, Jack?" he asked.

"I do. Dis is Race and me's friend Lissa. She needs a place to stay for a bit."

"A newsie?" Kloppman asked dubiously. Jack looked at Lissa. She shook her head.

"Take her upstairs," Kloppman instructed. "There should be a spare bunk. And watch the boys, so they don't try something." Lissa followed Jack up the stairs, and Race followed after her. They stepped into a brightly lit room, filled with boys of all ages. Some lay sprawled on bunks, couting change. Three or four were in the middle of a poker game. Half of them were only partially dressed. Jack couldn't help but grin. Home.

"Boys...dis is Lissa," Every head in the room snapped up. "She'll be stayin' wit us till she find 'erself a place, un'erstan'?" The boys nodded. "An' you'll treat 'er right, too. Ya heah? No foolin' aroun' wit 'er." They nodded again, a few looking somewhat less interested. "Kloppman said we's got an extra bunk. Which is it?" A dark-haired boy with a crutch spoke up.

"Der ain't one. Da only bunk not bein' used right now is Spot's."

"Hang Spot." Jack replied easily. The boy looked uncomfortable.

"Jack, you know dat Spot uses it when 'e comes ta Manhattan fer da night. He ain't gonna pleased about dis." Jack shrugged.

"It ain't like 'e's a Manhattan newsie anyhow, Crutchy. 'e's jist gonna have ta deal wit it." He led Lissa over to the bunk, and for the first time, got a good look at her. Her dark hair was in a long braid down her back. She wore a torn, stained, dark blue dress, that was stuck to her skin, and she was shivering violently. Jack realised she was drenched. So was he, for that matter. Race had long since disappeared into the washroom. Jack looked around.

"Any of youse have sumpt'in' she kin wear?" All the boys anywhere near Lissa's size shook their heads.

"Da rain got us too, Jack," a blond boy with a eye patch over his left eye said. "Dese is our only uddah clothes." Jack frowned, trying to solve the dilemma. The boy with the patch spoke again. 

"Heya Jack, don' Spot keep some clothes heah?" Jack's eyes lit up.

"Dat's right, Blink! An' she's about Spot's size too." He lifted the pillow to reveal a set of clothes. He picked them up and handed them to Lissa. Then he pounded on the washroom door until Race came out

While Lissa changed the boys resumed their activities. In a few minutes she returned, her hair lying unbraided down her back. Spot's clothes fit her almost perfectly, aside from the suspenders, which were not exactly ideal for her figure. She smiled self-conciously. Everyone in the room was staring at her, wide-eyed. Jack stood up and introduced her to everyone.

"Lissa, dis is Kid Blink, Snoddy, Itey, Boots, Crutchy, you know Race, Skittery, Mush," Lissa quickly looked away from the one named Mush. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He wasn't the only one, she noticed. It felt weird, having all the strange boys staring at her. It felt very odd. So did the clothes she was wearing. They had an interesting smell. Not bad really, just different. She supposd it was that Spot person Jack kept talking about. Whoever that was.

Jack could tell Lissa wasn't really paying attention, but he kept rattling off the names of the boys. She wouldn't remember the names of most of them anyhow, he figured.

"Pie Eater, Specs, Jake, Snipeshooter, Swifty, Dutchy, Slider, Bumlets, an' den der's me. Ya got all dat?" Lissa nodded, lost in her own thoughts.

_What's it gonna be like, livin' heah wit all dese boys?_

"C'mon Lissa, we's goin' ta bed now," Jack interupted her thoughts. She climbed into her bunk uncertainly, silently wondering if Spot would show up and demand to sleep in his bed. The rest of the boys went to bed as well.

"Wher'dya fin' 'er?" Kid Blink asked.

"She fell right in front of us," Race answered. "Like da rain," he joked.

"'Night Raindrop!" Mush immediatly called out. The other newsies let out a chorus of goodnights. Then all was quiet. Raindrop drew the blanket tight around her and fell asleep, pushing away thoughts of her family with curiousity about the newsies.

Jack lay awake for hours after the rest had fallen asleep. He thought a lot about Lissa, or Raindrop, as Mush had so fondly nicknamed her. Mush was as girl-crazy as they came. The others weren't too far off themselves. He'd have to keep an eye on them. It didn't help that Raindrop was quite pretty. Even he had to admit it, and he was pretty much sworn off girls. After Sarah had broken it off for some Ned guy, Jack had lost most of his interest in girls. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. Time enough to think tomorrow.

**/ [Chapter Two][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: StormyNight02.html
   [2]: StormyNight.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Bright sunlight streamed in through the large windows of the Lodging House. Raindrop sleepily opened her eyes and sat up. For a moment she couldn't remember where she was. Then it all came back to her. She was with the newsies. Which would explain all the boys running around and shouting all thorugh the large room. A reluctant few were still fighting for a few minutes more sleep. Most, however, were half dressed and tearing around the room. She watched for a while, listening to their conversations about someone named Weasel, and The World, which she assumed was the paper they sold for. A few early risers left, shouting for others to meet them at Tibby's for dinner. Raindrop stood as Kid Blink walked over to her.

"Heya Raindrop! Ya ready fer yer foist day o' sellin'?" He smiled his wide smile. Raindrop shook her head.

"I'se not heah ta sell." Blink nodded slowly, not really understanding.

"See ya latah den? At Tibby's?" he asked hopefully. Raindrop grinned.

"I wouldn't miss it fer da Woild," she said, hoping he'd find it funny. Blink grinned and started out of the room with Mush in tow. Raindrop sat down again thoughtfully. So far the newsies were really great.

Jack sleepily dressed and walked to Raindrop's bunk.

"Mornin' Lissa. Ya sleep awright?" he asked. She nodded, and he took a deep breath. He really didn't want to force this on her, but he had to know.

"Okay. Good, good. Look, um, hey, I have ta ask ya a question."

So far, so good.

"Well, um, some ah da boys is wond'rin' what youse doin' heah an' all, an' since I'se da leadah an' all, dey wanted me ta ask youse." She stared hard at the floor.

"Well, ya ast me ta come...so I did." she said quietly. Jack sighed.

"Raindrop, you knows what I mean. What was ya doin' out dere in da rain last night?"

"It ain't sumpt'in' wanna tawk about, Jack." Jack stood up and paced a bit.

C'mon, we ain't gonna hoit ya. Is someone aftah ya 'r sumpt'in'? We kin soak 'em 'r sumpt'in'. C'mon. Jist tell me." She took a deep breath.

"Me muddah and me faddah was killed. Da bulls t'ought it was me sistah dat killed 'em. So dey t'rew 'er in jail. Den me bruddah dis'ppeahed an' I didn' have nobody else, an' I'se spent days loikin' fer Bev, cause I know she didn' do it." She glared at floor. Jack frowned. Most of the newsies' life stories were cruel. Raindrop's was obviously no different. She also was very guarded about what she said. She hadn't said a word about how she felt about any of it. Jack nodded soberly.

"T'anks Rain. I'se really sorry. I'll tell da uddahs. We'll keep an eye out fer dis Winston, an' any one else dat tries ta find ya...we'll soak 'em. C'mon. I'll go wit ya an' we kin loik in da jails fer yer sistah. 'Bout time I seen me old man again." Raindrop looked up in surprise, but said nothing. She stood, Jack put his arm around her shouldes, and they walked out of the now silent Lodging House.

***

Jonathon wandered aimlessly around New York. He turned and headed for Queens, to search for his parents' murderer.

***

With Mush and Blink in tow, Race entered Tibby's and the threesome bombarded Jack and Raindrop about where they had been all day. Jack waved them away and continued happily telling Raindrop all about his favorite topic.

"So den I says, "Well, we only used da best, Joe. So I jist wanna say, t'anks again." You shoulda seen 'is face! It wuz da funniest t'ing I evah saw!" Jack grinned happily, like a school boy. Then their food arrived and the pair fell silent.

_Jack's a really nice guy._ Raindrop mused as she thought back on the day. He'd taken her to almost all of the jails in New York. With any luck, they'd find Bev tomorrow, or the next day.

It wasn't long before Tibby's was filled with the Manhattan newsies. Boots walked in with a pape which he handed to Raindrop. 

"Fer yer foist day wit day newsies. Almost didn' get it saved fer ya." Skittery spoke up, "Yeah, real good headline. Some goil on trial fer killin' 'er parents. Didn' even have ta improve da headline 'r nuttin'." Raindrop tensed.

"Killin' 'er parents?" she repeated softly.

"Yeah," Jake said. He unfolded her pape and pointed to the headline, complete with a picture. "Dat's da goil," he glanced back at Raindrop. "Loiks kinda like youse." Raindrop stared at the picture, growing paler every minute. Mush touched her arm.

"Raindrop? You'se awright?" She swallowed hard.

"Dat's me sistah, Jack. Dat's me sister."

**/ [Chapter Three][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: StormyNight03.html
   [2]: StormyNight.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The newsies stared at Raindrop, unbelieving. She stood up unsteadily, grasping the pape.

"Where youse goin'?" Mush asked.

"Dis jail," she said, gesturing the pape, "I gotta talk ta Bev." She walked out the door. The newsies looked at each other a moment, until Mush turned and followed her. Jack began explaining things to the rest as best as he could, considering he only knew a little of what had happened.

Mush caught up with Raindrop easily, who was still in shock. He fell in step with her. He tentatively asked her if she knew her way around New York. Her curt nod answered his question and warned him from asking another. They walked in silence until they neared the jail. Several yards away, Raindrop's pace began to slow, as if she was reluctant to enter. Mush grasped her hand and they entered.

"I need to see Mrs. Beverly Allen Pickett." Raindrop said steadly. The man on duty looked at her.

"Oh? Who are you, and what business do you have with Mrs. Pickett?" He looked stern, if not rather curious, seeing a dirty newsboy, and a girl dressed as as newsboy, asking to see their most recent infamous prisoner. Raindrop stood up straighter.

"I am Lissa Allen, I'm Beverly's sister." The man raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Somehow I doubt that. Two street rats associated with a lady like her, even if she is a murderess... But I'll check with Mrs. Pickett." He chuckled to himself as he walked out another door. Mush squeezed Raindrop's hand and she looked at him gratefully.

"T'anks fer comin' wit me." She looked as if she was going to say more, but decided not to. Mush smiled and shrugged.

"I'se not gonna let ya go all by yerself. Nevah know who's gonna jumps suchah goigeous goil like youse." He grinned, obviously embarrassed, and they both turned crimson. Mush silently scolded himself.

_Fool! She'll t'ink ya like her like dat now! T'ain't enough ya t'ink she's da poittiest goil ya seen in yer lousy life, ya have ta tell 'er dat too!_

The man returned, no longer laughing. He sat down at his desk and busied himself with some paperwork.

"She's in the first room on the left. No funny business." he said gruffly. Raindrop walked calmly into the room, never waverly. She stopped short when she saw Beverly. Her sister stood facing her with tears in her eyes.

"Lissy...Lissy honey, I'm so glad you came," she said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I didn't do it. I didn't kill Mama and Papa. You must believe me!" Raindrop hugged her, starting to cry, herself. 

"I know Bev. I know," Raindrop began sobbing. "Bev, I've missed ya so much, an' Mama an' Papa...like I ain't got nuttin' left me but hoit."

***

About an hour later Raindrop and Beverly were still talking - considerably calmer at that, too. Mush sat uncomfortably on the floor, near the doorway. He shifted, and suddenly Beverly noticed him. She grinnned at Raindrop.

"So...Lissa...is this your boyfriend?" Raindrop snapped her head around, looking back and forth between Mush and Beverly, immeditatly turning bright red.

"What?! Mush? No! No, no, no! Bev, Mush is a friend of mine, not my boyfriend. He came with me because I was upset!" Mush laughed.

"Naw, I like Raindrop awright, but not like dat. She's really goigeous an' all, but like me best friend, like Race an' Blink." Beverly laughed.

"Well, you two would make an adorable couple alright." Mush and Raindrop didn't reply, just sat silently, both scarlet.

"So," Beverly said, changing the subject, "have you seen Jonathon?" Raindrop's face darkened.

"No. He ran out on me right after...you know. I haven't seen him for a month, and I hope I never do again." Beverly stared at Raindrop in shock. 

"Lissa Marie Allen! How dare you say that about your brother! How dare you?!"

"You don't know what it was like!" Raindrop yelled, "You didn't have to sit through the funeral by yourself!" Beverly slapped Raindrop.

"You're right," she said coldly, "I wasn't there. I was in jail. I was in jail because the authorities thought I killed Mama and Papa. They still do." Raindrop's eyes flashed.

"Jonathon deserted both of us. He didn't care. All he was concerned about was his bloody honor." She fished a piece of paper out of her pocket. "This is the note he left me. He left in the middle of the night. The night after Mama and Papa were killed, and they took you away." Beverly took the note and read it out loud in a grim voice.

_Lissa,_

_I know things must be hard for you, but I need to go somewhere. I have left to hunt down Winston. We both saw him commit the murders, and I intend on making him pay. Wait here for me. I will be back someday. I will be back when I have found him and killed him. Don't try to stop me._

_Jonathon_

Beverly folded the paper soberly. Raindrop shifted her weight and then spoke.

"And so he left me. No money, no food, no home, and no family. And he expected me to wait for him. I hate him for it. He is a cold-blooded ruthless killer...no different from Winston. I know Bev. He's ruthless. He'll do anything to kill Winston." Beverly hugged her. Suddenly there was a noise at the doorway. The man from the desk stood there.

"You've had enough time. You can talk to her again day after tomorrow." The three stood. Beverly and Raindrop hugged, gave Bev the note, and she and Mush walked out of the building. They walked aimlessly and silently for a long time. The darkness grew around them until they could barely see each other in some places. At last Mush grasped Raindrop's hand outside an alley. He pulled her aside. 

"We doesn't have ta go inta da Lodgin' 'ouse right away. But we should be nearby. If ya want we kin jist talk fer awhile. Da roof's kinda nice." Raindrop smiled slightly.

"Dat'd be real nice Mush." They began walking again, this time towards the Lodging House. 

"I'se lucky ta have ya as me friend Mush. Did'ya mean what ya said oilier about Race an' Blink?" Mush nodded.

"Yeah, I liked does two right away, an' I like youse. We'd give 'r lives fer each uddah, an' I'd do da same fer youse."

"Good. I'd do dat too." They walked on silently for a few minutes. 

"Raindrop," Mush asked, "what exactly happened anyhow?" Raindrop shrugged.

"It ain't sumpt'in' I likes tawkin' about, but I guess I kin trust you'se. I'se got ah twin bruddah to, ya see. 'is name is Jonathon. Well, me sistah got married ta Winston Pickett. 'e seemed real nice an' evert'in', till aftah da marriage. Den 'e nevah let Bev come see us 'r anyt'in'. I gues 'e really hated me muddah an' faddah. Well, one night 'e came ta da house an' went ta me muddah an' faddah's room, an' killed 'em dead. Jonathon an' I saw what 'e did, but we hid before 'e could find us. Den da police arrested Bev fer da moidah, an' den Jonathon ran out on me, an' I was left alone at da furneral an' aftah dat I jist wandahed around till Jack 'n' Race found me." They reached the Lodging House and climbed the fire escape to the roof. They sat talking late into the night and didn't fall into bed until the sun began to rise.

**/ [Chapter Four][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: StormyNight04.html
   [2]: StormyNight.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The sounds of the newsies getting up slightly roused Raindrop, considering how loudly they were yelling. Jack shook Raindrop repeatedly until she fell out of bed.

"Get up, get up, sleepy!" he teased, "Youse can' jist sleep da day away!" Raindrop shoved him away, promising to get up. Once left alone she fell asleep again. Ten or fifteen minutes later a bucket of icy cold water shocked her awake. She leaped up, ready to thrash the first person she got ahold of.

"Ya bum! I'll soak ya fer dat! I'll soak ya so bad youse won't see da light o' day again!" She stopped suddenly, noticing there were only three people left in the room. Race stood in front of her with an empty bucket. Mush leaned on the doorway, looking longingly towards his bed. And Kid Blink was doubled over laughing.

"Naw, I t'ink youse da one dat's soaked!" he gasped. Raindrop looked at herself. She was soaked. A glint appeared in her eyes and her voice was instantly coated with sugar. She suavely walked towards Blink and then hugged him, getting him wet as well.

"Soaked..." she mused, "I'se glad I'se ain't da only one." Race and Mush laughed and Blink stood looking at her as if he couldn't believe she had actually done it. He turned and walked into the washroom. In a moment Raindrop followed him. A few minutes later they walked back out, carrying a washtub with water in it between them. Race stood with his back towards the two, talking to Mush. They lifted the tub and dumped it's contents over Race. Race yelped in surprise and shock from the cold water. An hour later the foursome walked out of the Lodging House all wearing dry clothes, and all with wet hair. 

***

Winston Pickett walked quickly down the darker streets of New York. He was being followed. He knew who was too. That little Allen kid. One of the twins. He ducked into an alley and waited for the kid to pass him. It was neccessary to remove the remaining children in the Allen family. They were the only witnesses. Time seemed to stand still. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind. His assasin's hands closed around his neck, tighter and tighter.

***

Raindrop climbed into bed that night. Mush, Race, and Blink had picked up their papes after their water fight (which had left the bunk room and the washroom covered in water) and they all had gone to the Sheepshead Races for the day, since Raindrop had had nothing else to do for the day. None of them got much selling done, but they had immensly enjoyed themselves, and Raindrop was as close with them as they were with each other. Kloppman sent Skittery after them when he found the mess in the Lodging House. Instead of dinner they had to spend their time cleaning up the mess. Some of the newsies came back from dinner early to help, including Jack and Skittery. Jack had walked in and stared in amazement.

"Did youse try ta make yer own pond in 'ere 'r sumt'in'?!" Race threw a wet towel at him, and told him to shut up, not in the best mood for missing dinner. What developed was another ruckus, if not quite as wet as the first one. The end result was a somewhat dryer Lodging House. The floor was still rather damp, and several of the boys had old patched blankets, as their own were wet. And four guilty newsies went to bed wearing borrowed clothes because they had nothing dry left to wear. During the clean up Jack pulled Raindrop aside.

"Hey, so youse find yer sistah?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I found 'er. Why?" Jack shrugged and shifted his weight.

"Well, ya said ya was jist heah while ya loiked fer 'er-" Raindrop cut him off.

"Now dat I did youse kickin' me out? I t'ought you'se all was different den most folks. I guess I'se wrong." She jerked away from his grip and walked to the door. Jack sighed heavily and called her back. She turned around, eyes flashing.

"I was jist gonna ask ya," Jack said, "If ya wanted to be a newsie like da rest o' us." Raindrop looked at him for awhile and finally turned towards the door again.

"I don' t'ink so Jack," she said quietly. 

"Why not?" Mush asked, "If ya leave den we won' see youse. But you'se could be a newsie and sell wit me 'n' Blink, 'n' Race." Skittery rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, jist what we need, another one o' dese idiots." Raindrop glared at him.

"We ain't idiots!"

"So den you'll stay?" Jack asked. Raindrop looked back up at Jack.

"Goils ain't newsies, Jack," she said. Racetrack walked up and looked her over.

"Well," he said, "Yer dressed like a newsie...and ya talk like a newsie...ya live wit da newsies...ma'am, I do believe ya are one." 

"Bet she kain't fight," Skittery interupted.

"What's da mattah wit you! Ya stupid 'r sumpt'in'?! Don'cha wann'er ta stay?" Blink glared at Skittery. Skittery shrugged.

"If she's gonna be a newsie, she has ta fight." Jack frowned. 

"'e's right, Blink." Jack looked at Raindrop.

"Kin ya fight?" She shook her head. Jack frowned, mutter to himself for a few minutes. At last he came up with something.

"Well, we kin send 'er ta Brooklyn. Dey'll teach 'er ta fight." Race's eyes widened.

"Are you insane?! Dey'll send back another one ah does walkin' demons if dey don' kill 'er foist!" Jack laughed.

"Dey ain't demons, Race. An' if anyone can teach 'er ta fight, dey can." Race opened his mouth to say something, but Jack ignored him.

"She ain't as strong as some ah da scabbahs out der so she needs ta be twice as tough." Mush kicked a bed post.

"Odd way ah loikin' at it, Jack." Jack looked at the three, all glaring at the floor.

"What's da mattah wit you'se? I t'ought ya wanted 'er ta stay. What's da mattah wit you'se?" They shrugged. Finally Mush spoke up. 

"We jist don' want 'er in Brooklyn. Dat's all." Jack looked hard at them all.

"Why? Nevah had a problem wit Spot before." Race shrugged uncomfortably.

"Spot Conlon don' need da chance ta fool around wit 'er." Jack shoved him.

"Is dat what dis is about?! Ya bums! Ya t'ink I'd send 'er ta Brooklyn if I t'ought he'd do dat?" Raindrop folded her arms and cleared her throat.

"Do any o' you'se care what I t'ink?" They all looked at her. 

"I'se gonna be a newsie. And if Jack t'inks I should go ta Brooklyn, den I will." Race looked at the floor and then back up at her. He grinned and began pelting her with wet towels. She shrieked and dodged the towels, falling over Blink. The rest of the group toppled after her, all of them landing in a pile.

***

Late into the night the Brooklyn Newsboy's Lodging House was lit. Four or five newsies sat playing a game of poker, including Spot Conlon. Others lazed around doing various things. Suddenly the door swung open and a boy stormed in. Spot stood up slowly and eyed him.

"You ain't one ah me newsies," he said, "And ya ain't one ah da uaddah newsies. So who are ya, what 're ya doin' heah, and give me ah reason not ta soak ya right now." The boy had a half-crazed look on his face.

"I'm loiking for a goil. A goil named Lissa Allen. She's about my height, long brown hair, green eyes...have you seen her?! I have to find her, right now!" Spot looked at the boy.

"No. I haven't seen 'er. Have any ah you'se?" he asked the rest of the newsies. They shook their heads. The boy walked forward and grabbed Spot's shirt.

"Ya gotta find her for me!" he begged, "Ya gotta find her!" Spot punched the boy in the jaw and then shoved the him, sending him across the room. Spot walked to him and made a fist.

"If der's one t'ing dat you gotta know in Brooklyn it's dat youse nevah tell Spot Conlon what ta do, and ya nevah, evah touch 'im. Now git out. Ya jist might live aftah all." The boy looked at him in horror. 

"You-you're Spot Conlon? I'm sorry Spot, I'm real sorry!" He turned and ran out of the building. Spot turned around and looked at the rest of the newsies who had all been silently watching.

"If any ah youse evah see dat bum again, soak 'im so's 'e can't walk" he walked back to the table and the poker game resumed.

**/ [Chapter Five][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: StormyNight05.html
   [2]: StormyNight.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Raindrop woke up early, before even Kloppman was up. She dressed and leaned back against the wall her bunk was next to.

_I wonder what dis is gonna be like...nevah been a newsie before...nevah really payed much attention ta newsies till I met Jack 'n' Race...but den, da sellin'll be easy. Mush an' Blink, an' Race 're all real good, an' dey'll make shoah I knows evert'in'...but dis Spot Conlon. 'e sounds dangoirous...maybe I kin talk Jack outta dat part. Ain't like I'se goin' anywhere wit out one ah me boys anyhow...dey'll poitect me. On da uddah hand, I don' wanna be helpless, cause I am a newsie, and newsies have ta fight sometimes. Still don' wanna go ta Brooklyn though. Blink could teach me ta fight. Dey all could...but what about Jonathon? 'e's gonna be mad when 'e finds out I left. Mad 'nough ta kill? Maybe. Hoit me at least, I'se sure._ Blink yawned and rolled over. In a minute he sat up and saw Raindrop. He sleepily walked over to her and sat down.

"Ya look like Spot, in 'is clothes, wit dat frown. What youse doin' up dis oily?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Jist t'inkin'...about bein' a newise. An' about dis Spot." She frowned. "I don' like dat sound of 'im." Blink smiled.

"Ya know," he said, "Spot's not as bad as ya seem ta t'ink. Really." Raindrop raised her eyebrows.

"Oh? Da t'ree ah youse were pretty against me goin' ta Brooklyn yestahday, awright." Blink shrugged.

"Well, lemme 'splain ta ya. Ya see, da Brooklyn newsies is real tough. Dey fight a lot an', dey're kinda like demons, like Race said. Ya don' wanna be in a big fight wit'out dem on yer side, an' ya nevah wanna have dem on da uddah side. Now, Spot's deir leadah. 'e's jist like da rest ah dem, only tougher. 'e taught all da rest ah dem. 'e's also a real nice guy too, so long as ya don' cross 'im." Raindrop interupted.

"So den what's bad about me goin'?" Blink laughed.

"I'se gettin' ta dat. Ya see, Spot kin be a real lady's man. Ta tell da truth, 'e's got halfa New Yawk's goils aftah him, an' da uddahs 're terrified ah 'im. Now, coise, we knows ya ain't silly 'r scared, eiddah one, but dat's don' mean Spot won' get no ideas, ya understan'? Since you'se real poitty an' all." He grinned. Raindrop nodded.

"Yeah, I understan'." She frowned. "Don' make me wanna go ta Brooklyn any more dan I did. Jist less." Blink laughed.

"Aw, you'se gonna be jist fine. 'r Spot'll have t'ree very angry newsies ta answer to." By now Kloppman was walking up the stairs. The few newsies who had just been waking up dived back under their covers. One of their daily rituals, Raindrop had discovered, was that whether they were really awake or not, all the newsies purposely made Kloppman's job harder by making him wake them all up. Finally everyone was up and they all walked to the Distribution Office. Raindrop got in line after Jack, and Race, Blink, and Mush stood behind her. Jack handed her a dime and told her to get twenty papes. Then he stood back to watch. She walked up to the desk and slammed her dime on the counter.

"Twenty papes!" she said, and tried to glare at the fat man named Weasel like Jack had. Morris grabbed her papes and looked at her.

"Hey, you'se real poitty...what's yer name?" Blink stepped up behind her.

"I don' t'ink so Morris. She's me goil." Mush and Race stood on either side of her.

'Mine too," Race said.

"An' mine," Mush added. Morris looked at them.

"She's awright, but she ain't dat good loikin'!" he said, not understanding what the three had meant. They all laughed, and Raindrop joined Jack, with her papes. Jack grabbed the arm of a tall boy and a younger boy walking next to him.

"Hey, Dave, I'se goin' wit Raindrop today, teachin' 'er ta sell. Awright?" David nodded, having briefly met Raindrop at Tibby's. Raindrop waved back at Race as she and Jack left.

"Da foist t'ing ya gotta know is dat headlines don' sell papes, newsies sell papes. It don' mattah what da headline is. Good headlines jist make da job easier." He pointed at one concerning the Mayor.

"See dis? No one would be in'trested in dat headline. But if ya improve it a bit...like...got it." He held up a paper and began yelling a headline to the people in the streets.

"MAYOR IS SEEN WIT YOUNG GOIL AFTAH DARK! WIFE IS T'INKIN' ABOUT DIVOICE! 'UGE SCANDEL!" Jack smiled and thanked several people for buying a pape. Raindrop grinnned. The pape read 'Mayor's Niece Arrived For A Visit'. She nodded at Jack and walked down the street a ways to sell her own. A few hours later she sold her last pape, and went looking for Jack. Instead, she found Itey, who told her there were probably some newsies at Tibby's and everyone else would be there as soon as they were done. The only people at Tibby's were a few real costumers, and Snipeshooter and Boots. She joined them, and they told her about some of the stuff they did during the day, considering how early they finished with their papes. After awhile they went to Central Park and made towns with sticks and rocks. Once tired of that they threw rocks in the pond and other various things. Snoddy walked up to them and picked up Snipeshooter and Boots by their shirts.

"Well...what do we have heah? Two little watah rats?" He grinned. Raindrop looked at them curiously, but Snipeshooter and Boots refused to look at her, clearly not wishing to discuss it. Snoddy let go of them and they all headed to Tibby's. Snoddy hung back and whispered to Raindrop.

"Last year dey fell in da pond while dey was goofin' 'round. Pie Eatah found dem an' made dem go ta Tibby's b'fore changin'. Dey swore dey'd nevah go back, but I still fin' dem 'ere poitty often." Raindrop laughed. They walked into Tibby's and were greeted by a loud chorus. Raindrop walked to the table Jack and Race were sitting at and sat down by Race. Soon Kid Blink joined the group. After dinner they headed back to the Lodging House. Inside, sitting on Kloppman's counter was a boy Raindrop had never seen before. Jack stood next to him talking like olds friends. As did most of the newsies. Raindrop turned to Kid Blink.

"Who's dat? Should I recognise 'im?" Blink laughed.

"Dat would be da infamous Spot Conlon." Raindrop looked at the thin and somewhat short boy. After her initial shock wore off she burst out laughing. Almost everyone in the room looked at her. She turned red and tried to stop laughing, only succeeding in coughing. 

"I'se goin' upstairs," she mananged to choke out. Blink followed her, shrugging when Jack looked at him. Awhile after the rest of the newsies came upstairs, leaving Jack and Spot to talk by themselves. Jack pulled Race aside before he left.

"Tell Raindrop ta get ready. I'm sendin' 'er back ta Brooklyn wit Spot. Tonight." Race looked at Jack in surprise.

"Awready?!" Jack nodded. Race went upstairs and Jack went back to talk to Spot.

"So Spot, what're ya heah fer?" Jack asked. Spot looked at him.

"Boy came inta me Lodgin' House last night. 'Bout fifteen, I'd guess. Real nutcase. 'e's killed before, too. Not long ag eiddah, I imgaine. 'e's loikin' fer a goil, Lissa Allen. Keep an eye out fer dis kid, 'e's real wacko." Jack nodded.

'e's talking about dat bruddah ah Raindrop's!

"Awright, t'ank's Spot. Now, wouldja do me a favah?" Spot raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want, Jacky-boy?"

"Well," Jack said, "I'se gotta a new newsie. Don't know nuttin' 'bout fighting. I don' want ta risk gettin' dis kid hoit. Will ya help me out heah?" Spot laughed.

"Is dat all Jack? Dat's fine." Jack grinned.

"Good. Now c'mon." They jumped off the counter and walked upstairs.

Raindrop shoved her dress in the bag Blink had given her and a few other things she had aquired since she met the newsies, including the pape Boots gave her, and put the cap Jack had given her the night before on her head. Blink and Race pulled her into the washroom, giving her last minute advice and such before she left. At last they finished and they got ready to say goodbye.

"How long d'ya t'ink I'll be dere?" she asked. Blink shrugged. 

"Hard ta tell," he said, "At least a month, I'd guess." Raindrop looked at him in shock. Race laughed.

"Don' worry, we's planning on visitin'." Raindrop smiled half-heartedly.

"I feel sick," she admitted, "I don' like dis Spot Conlon." Race turned the faucet on in a sink and flicked some water at her. Raindrop turned slowly back at him.

"You'se are so gonna pay fer dat." Blink pulled her back around.

"Latah, Raindrop. Ya gotta meet 'is royal high 'n' mighty now." Raindrop sighed and walked out of the washroom between Blink and Race, clutching their hands. Everyone looked up when they came back out. Jack grinned.

"Raindrop, dis is Spot Conlon. Spot, dis is Raindrop. She's our newest newsie, and da one you'se gonna teach ta fight." Spot looked at Jack.

"You didn' tell me I was teachin' a goil."

"Look Spot, don' be difficult. If we could teach 'er well enough ourselves, we would. You know as well as I do, it ain't gonna be safe fer 'er, an' she needs ta be real good." Spot sighed.

"Awright. Need somet'in' new ta do anyhow. Well c'mon Raindrop. Time ta be goin'." She looked at Jack.

"But Mush ain't back yet. I can't go wit out sayin' g'bye ta 'im." Jack frowned.

"Ya may have to Rain. Takes awhile ta git back ta Brooklyn." Blink squeezed her hand.

"We'll tell 'im fer ya. Which reminds me. Spot, me 'n' Race need ta talk ta youse." The three moved over to a corner.

"What is it, boys?" Spot asked. Blink looked at him.

"Well, it's like dis Spot. Raindrop's real special to us, and we don't want you foolin' wit 'er." Spot nodded.

"Awright. If dat's what ya want," He smirked. "I won't try anyt'in' if she don' agree." Race shrugged.

"I don't t'ink we're gonna do much better den dat," he said. Blink sighed.

"Yer probably right." Spot smirked again.

"Of coise 'e is." Blink paused.

"An' we's gonna be vistin' 'er." Spot shrugged.

"What ya do on her time ain't me business, jist not durin' da day. Dat's my time." Race nodded.

"Awright." Spot walked over to Raindrop. "Time ta go," he said. She nodded slowly and picked up her bag. She grinned at the newsies.

"See alla you'se latah." She walked to Race and Blink and hugged both of them. She grinned at Race.

"Next time ya throw some ah dat watah me I'se gonna soak ya so bad...an' I ain't talkin' wet." She turned to Spot. "Awright. I'se ready," she said. They silently walked out of the Lodging House and into the street that was already beginning to get dark. Spot finally spoke.

"Tamorrah I'se got stuff ta do. Aftah dat we'll start." Raindrop looked at him.

"What am I supposed ta do tamorrah den?" Spot shrugged.

"I'll have one ah me boys git'cha a slingshot and start teachin' ya how ta use it." In awhile they crossed Brooklyn Bridge, and entered a building near the docks. By that time it had been dark for awhile. Everyone inside looked up as they entered. Several boys whistled.

"Hey Spot, ya plannin' on goin' ta bed oily?" Spot glared at the speaker.

"Fellahs, dis is Raindrop. She's ah friend ah Jack's. 'e walked me ta teach 'er ta fight. An' if I fin' out one ah ya tried somet'in'..." he trailed off, letting them envision dozens of possible tortures and deaths. Spot walked into a little room off the main one, motioning for Raindrop to follow. Inside was a table, chair, kerosene lamp, small chest, and a set of bunk beds. He pointed to lower bunk.

"You'll be sleepin' der. I don' trust dem out der. You kin out yer stuff undah da bed." Raindrop nodded.

"I'se gonna go ta sleep now, awright?" Spot looked at her. 

"Awright. T'ink I'se gonna join ya in a minute." He walked out of the room for a bit. Raindrop watched him leave and then took her cap, shoes, and socks off, and put them in her bag, which she put under the bed. She was just climbing under the covers when Spot walked back in. He eyed her for a moment.

"Dat's what yer weahin'?" Raindrop looked back at him.

"What d'ya t'ink I'se gonna weah?" Spot thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Well, g'night." Raindrop nodded.

"Yeah...g'night." She lay down and watched him for awhile before falling asleep. He tossed his cap and slingshot on the table, and leaned his cane again the wall. He took off his socks and shoes, shirt, and his undershirt and climbed to the top bunk. He lay awake for awhile afterwards.

So Jack wants me ta teach dis goil...seems awright...got some sense at least...real bothahed by sump'tin'...some ah dem boys is awful protective of 'er...don' blame 'em, her boin' so poitty...don' act too glad ta be 'ere dough.... He grinned to himself. Wondah what e'actly dey told 'er.

Spot woke up early and got dressed. Raindrop was still asleep. He leaned over her and shook her.

"C'mon, time ta git up." She sat up and began putting her shoes and socks on. When she was ready she stood up. Spot looked at her and then back to himself.

"Where'd ya git dose clothes?" he asked. She looked at herself.

"Actually, dey's yer's. Da ones dat you'se left at Manhattan." Spot was silent for a minute and then spoke.

"Look good on ya." He turned and walked out the door. Raindrop followed him to their circulation office. He grabbed a newsie and sent him over to her along with his slingshot, then got his papes and walked off. The newsie walked up to her.

"Hi, I'se Tricks. Spot wants me ta teach ya ta use ah slingshot." He handed her Spot's slingshot.

"I'se Raindrop." she said. Tricks laughed.

"I know. All ah Brooklyn knows, an' dey's all talkin' about ya. At least, dey's talkin' about why Spot evah brought ya heah." Raindrop raised an eyebrow, but Tricks didn't say anything else. He took her to an alley and they spent the morning practicing with their slingshots. During which they also got to know each other pretty well and became close friends. This was kept up for nearly a week. Spot rarely talked to Raindrop. During that first week she meet most of the Brooklyn newsies and learned to use the slingshot like an expert, thanks to Tricks. Every day she sold papes in the morning and practiced her aim in the afternoon, and silently cried herself to sleep every night missing her parents and Beverly, and hating Jonathon and Winston. Bit by bit her heart slowly healed and she began to like Brooklyn. She and Tricks had become close friends. One afternoon they bought some food from a street shop and went to the docks for lunch. They were sitting next to some crates talking when Spot looked up.

"T'anks Tricks, ya kin go sell yer papes now." Tricks didn't look pleased but he also didn't say anything. Once he was gone Spot sat down.

"Ya any good wit dat t'ing?" he asked, pointing to the slingshot beside Raindrop. She picked it up and broke a bottle a couple yards away. She tossed it down again and resumed eating.

"I'se okay." Spot laughed.

"Say yer okay..." he said shaking his head, "Goil, yer one ah da quickest I'se seen at loinin' dat." She shrugged.

"I ain't stupid," she said bitterly. Spot looked at her, frowning.

"Who told ya dat ya were?" She shrugged again.

"Me bruddah...and me sistah's 'usband. Dat's part ah why I left," She sighed. "Me bruddah'd kill me if 'e found me evah again." 

"Sounds a lot like a real joik ta me," Spot said. Raindrop nodded. 

"'e was." They sat silently for awhile.

"Well, come on," Spot finally said, "I'se gonna show ya around Brooklyn a bit so's ya won't git lost so easy." Raindrop rolled her eyes.

"I'se been heah a week. I'se gotta pretty good idea ah where places is." Spot looked at her, frowning, daring her to object again. She didn't. They stood up and began walking, each thinking to their self. Raindrop looked at Spot thoughtfully.

_Well, 'e's been pretty nice, like Blink said. Jist kinda...far away, like nothing dat I say really gets ta 'im. 'e's awful cute dough._ Spot analyzed her likewise.

_She seems real upset...somet'in' 'appened dat hoit 'er real bad. Dat bruddah, I guess. Sounds kinda like dat boy dat came inta da Lodgin' 'ouse a few days ago. Looks kinda like 'im too._ Suddenly Spot stopped.

"You'se Lissa Allen ain't'cha!?" Raindrop whirled around, the terror bright in her eyes. She opened her mouth to deny it, but the hard look on Spot's face stopped her. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah. How'd ya know?" Spot frowned.

"Yer bruddah's loikin' fer ya. Came inta da Lodgin' 'ouse da oddah night." Raindrop turned pale.

"I gotta git outtah heah," she said, "I'll go ta Boston 'r somet'in'." She turned to leave, but Spot grabbed her arm.

"Ya ain't goin' nowhere. Yer stayin' heah. Safest place fer ya ta be." Raindrop shook her head.

"'e'll find me. I know it. I gotta git outtah New Yawk." Spot took ahold of her shoulders and looked at her.

"'e won't find ya. I'll make shoah ah dat. I won't leave ya alone evah, if it'll make ya feel bettah." Raindrop looked at him. 

_'e's got da most beautiful eyes_. She thought in shock. Spot waited for an answer. She nodded. Spot grinned and continued walking. Raindrop trailed after him relieved and shocked.

_Beautful eyes? Beautiful eyes? 'e offahs ta keep ya safe from yer bruddah, an' an ya kin do is t'ink about what 'e loiks like? 'e's Spot Conlon!_ Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and pulled into an alley.

"SPOT!" she screamed in terror. Spot ran into the alley and punched the guy. A few more hits to the head and he fell unconcious. Spot helped her up.

"You awright?" he asked. Raindrop nodded.

"T'anks alot."

The next night Raindrop sat next Spot and watched him play poker, trying to learn the game. The doop opened and Mush walked in, grinning. Raindrop jumped up and ran and hugged him.

"Mush! What're ya goin' heah!? I missed ya so much! I didn' wanna leave wit out sayin' g'bye, but I couldn't wait any longah." Mush laughed.

"Dat's what da boys said. I was late 'cause I didn' get all me papes sold. I'se real sorry about dat."

"You'se kin go ta da bedroom an' talk alone, if ya want Raindrop," Spot said without looking about from the game. Raindrop smiled.

"T'anks Spot. I'll loin poker tamorrah night, awright?" Spot shrugged.

"Whatevah." Rainrop and Mush left and Tricks laughed. Spot raised his eyebrows and looked at him.

"You'se ain't jealous ah 'im, are ya Spot?" he teased. Spot laughed.

"Of 'im? 'e's jist 'er friend, an' dat's all 'e'll evah be, an' you knows it too." Tricks shook his head.

"Coise I knows it, so does you'se, but yer still jealous." Spot laughed and shook his head.

"Da goil wouldn' even be heah if Jacky-boy hadn' ast me. An' da only reason I'se not done anytin' about 'er at all is 'cause I ain't int'rested." Tricks raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

***

Mush and Raindrop sat on her bed talking.

"So ya like it 'ere?" Mush asked, after he finished telling her everything that had happened in Manhattan since she left. Raindrop shrugged.

"I guess. Spot's real nice. 'e knows who I am. Says me bruddah's been loiking fer me." Mush nodded.

"Dat's what Jack said, aftah ya left. 'pparently dat's why Spot came, ta warn Jack, and Jack figuahed out it was yer bruddah." Raindrop nodded. Mush frowned at her.

"Hey, 're you'se awright? Yer actin' all weahd." She shrugged. 

"I guess." Mush didn't stop frowning.

"Hey...Spot didn' do nuttin' ta ya, did he?" Raindrop looked up in surprise.

"Spot? No. Like ah said, he's real nice." Mush grinned.

"Dat's good. Hey, ya know, I really outta git back. It's gittin' late an' all. An' I don' t'ink Spot's real pleased dat I'se heah anyhow." He stood up and hugged her.

"An' if anyt'in' 'appens, 'r ya need us, let us know, awright?" Raindrop smiled.

"Ah coise. Same fer you'se." Mush nodded, and walked out the door. Raindrop watched him leave. Not too much later sounds came from the bunkroom of the newsies going to bed. Soon Spot came in. He took off his shirt and shoes and such and climbed into bed without a word. Raindrop sat mystified at his behavior and finally got ready for bed. Spot lay awake for awhile.

_Ya bum, ya didn' need ta act like dat. Now she t'inks you'se a real joik, an' da boys t'ink ya like 'er. Bettah make it up to 'er. You'se find sumpt'in'. Odd goil though. All closed up - can't tell what she thinks 'r nuttin'. Ain't even shoah no moah dat sumpt'in' hoit 'r. Real different from when she foist got heah. Dat foist week...acted out of touch wit e'ryt'in'...but like she was happy...'cept den she cried every night. Now she ain't cryin'...but she's still kepin' 'erself all boxed up fer some reason._

**/ [Chapter Six][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: StormyNight06.html
   [2]: StormyNight.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

She woke up as he was dressing the next day. He saw her sit up and laughed, being in an incredibly good mood.

"Ain't'cha jist shocked at wakin' up ta see sucha han'some guy dressin'?" Raindrop laughed.

"Ya ferget, I'se livin' wit thoirty boys, aftah dat, jist one ain't so immpresive no moah." Spot smirked.

"Yeah, but you'se don' live wit Spot Conlon." Raindrop looked around at her bed and the rest of her surroundings.

"Ya shoah on dat one? 'Cause if I don', I'd really like ta heah why I'se in 'is room." Spot grinned.

I'se shoah ya would." He laughed and walked out. Raindrop smiled and shook her head. Then she began to get ready for the day. She walked out of the room and saw Spot waiting for her. The rest of the newsies had already left. He grinned. 

"Glad ta see ya. Got ta wond'rin' if you'se got lost in der, 'r sumpt'in'." She shoved him and he laughed. 

They left the Lodging House and Spot stopped her from turning and going to the Distribution Center. He walked towards the docks and motioned for her to follow.

"Someone's in an awful chippah mood dis mornin'..." Raindrop said under her breath. Spot looked at her.

"Hmm?" Raindrop grinned.

"I'se jist wond'rin' what put ya in sucha good mood dis mornin'." Spot shrugged and grinned.

"Do I need ah reason?" Raindrop laughed.

"Coise not. You'se da infamous Spot Conlon, aftah all. Anyhow, I ain't complainin', yer a easiah ta like when ya ain't scowlin'." 

"Ah," Spot said, "but ya ain't supposed ta like Spot Conlon, yer supposed ta be afraid ah 'im." Raindrop held up her hands. 

"Hey, dat part ain't my fault, yer da one in da good mood." Spot laughed. They stopped walking. Raindrop looked around, and saw no one.

What're we doin' heah?" she asked. Spot took off his cap.

"I'se teachin ya ta fight. Now, foist I wanna see what ya know awready, so gimme yer best shot." Raindrop looked at him doubtfully. Spot began reassuring her. Suddenly she grabbed a pail of water sitting on the pier and threw the water on him. While he yelled and rubbed the water out of his eyes she hit him in the jaw. Spot grinned and yelled and shoved her backwards, into the water. She thrashed wildly in the water after resurfacing.

"Spot!" she yelled frantically, "I can't swim! Spot! Help me!" She slipped beneath the water and then resurfaced several times, thrashing wildly. Spot dived in and grabbed her.

"Calm down!" he commanded, "Kick yer legs an' don' panic. If you go under, hold yer breath." He grabbed her shirt and swam to the dock. He helped her onto the dock and then climbed on himself. She leaned against a crate and coughed.

"Ya awright?" he asked, worried. She nodded weakly. He moved and sat beside her.

"I'se real sorry Raindrop," he started. She shook her head. 

"Don' be. Ya didn' know I cain't swim." She grinned weakly. "'Sides, I didn' e'zactly hit ya fairly." She sighed. "Seem's I got a real problem wit watah." Spot looked at her. She laughed and told him about the water fight she, Race, Mush, and Blink had had. He laughed when she finished. She sighed and lay her head on Spot's shoulder, completely exhausted. He looked at her in surprise but didn't say anything.

_Stop actin' so surprised about everyt'in'. Ya dope, ya outta know dat if ya act like ya did dis mornin' da she's gonna go along wit it. Didn' need ta shove 'er in da water when she cain't swim dough. Yer actin' like ya nevah liked a goil befo-I don' like er dough. Not Raindrop. Jist cause she's real nice, an' poitty, an' all...jiminy, Conlon, ya do like 'er._ Spot leaned his head back against the crate. It wasn't that he'd never liked a girl before, there had been scores of them, it was just...Raindrop was different. He wasn't really sure how, but she was. They sat in the sun for awhile, fighting to sat awake.

"Hey Spot," Raindrop finally said, "Kin we go back ta da Lodgin' 'ouse and change? 'Cause I'se soaked t'rough, an' I'se gittin' cold." Spot looked at her, and then himself. She was right. He stood and held out a hand to help Raindrop. She took it and they walked back to the Lodging House. On the way they passed Tricks. He stopped and looked at them, surprised. Last he had known Spot was in a foul mood over Mush coming to see Raindrop and he had been somewhat jealous, whether he realised it or not. Raindrop had still been rather edgy around Spot, as if she wasn't sure whether he was safe or not. Which, technically, he wasn't. But now they were laughing and talking like old friends. Sopping wet as well. Tricks shook his head. It was better not to even speculate.

Spot grabbed some clothes and left after making sure Raindrop had spare clothes. She changed into her blue dress.

"Hey Spot! You gotta comb around 'ere?" she yelled.

"In da chest!" he yelled back. She opened the chest and picked up the comb which was lying on top. She unbraided her hair and combed it. She left it down, to dry faster. While she dressed she thought back on the morning.

_Sumpt'in' definaitly up wit Spot, I jist can't figgah out what. Last night 'e acted real upset about sumpt'in', an' den dis mornin' 'e's actin' like 'e's me best friend an' known me ferevah. Dat jist don' make any sense. I guess I ain't got much room ta complain dough, since I like 'im a lot more like dis. I like 'im alot...an' it ain't so hard no moah, being wit'out Mama an' Papa...like I'se gonna be okay aftah all. _ She walked out of the room to where Spot was waiting.

"What now?" she asked. Spot shrugged.

"Git sumpt'in' ta eat an' latah sell papes." Raindrop frowned.

"Eat? Awready?" Spot laughed.

"I'se takin' ya somehwere else fer lunch, takes awhile ta git der." Raindrop grinned.

"Well den, let's go. Wit all dat swimin', I'se starved." Spot laughed and began walking. Raindrop caught up to him and they began talking as they walked. "So how'd ya become a newsie?" she asked. Spot shrugged.

"It's a long story, an' ain't da greatest one eiddah." Raindrop looked at him.

"I gots time." Spot shrugged again.

"Awright. Ya see, well, I used ta have a family. Me muddah Lydia, me faddah Howard, an' me sistah Corrine. Me sistah was five, I guess. I'se about seven." He smiled, remembering.

"Me sistah was real sweet. Cute, ya know? Well, I guess we's poitty well off, from what I remembah. Me faddah had dis cane, an' I loved playin' wit it...dat's where I got it," he said, indicating the cane by his side.

"I spent most ah me time in da streets. Dat's wheah I met Tricks. I'se known 'im ah long time. 'e taught me how ta use ah slingshot. I'se runnin' around somewhere one day an' a fiah started at me 'ouse. Me sistah an' me muddah got trapped an' me faddah went in ta rescue dem and da roof fell in. Da only t'ing I got left from den is me cane. I'se playin' wit it dat day."

"I'se real sorry, Spot," Raindrop said quietly. Spot shrugged and laughed.

"Don' be. It 'appened a long time ago, an' I'se bettah off now den evah." They turned down a street and into a part of New York Raindrop had never seen before. Spot grinned. "Welcome ta Little Italy." He walked over to a small cafe and they sat down. The manger came over to them.

"Buon giorno...Conlon? That is you, no?" Spot grinned.

"Heya Pierre, good ta see ya again." Pierre laughed.

"It's been awhile, no? Now, what can I get the two of you?" Spot shrugged.

"Da usual. Jist some spaghetti." Pierre nodded and left. Raindrop looked at Spot quizzically. Spot grinned.

"Didn' I tell ya? Me muddah always loved Little Italy, an' we came heah a lot before da fiah. I'se known some ah da people around heah for yeahs." Soon their food arrived. After lunch they went to the circulation office and got some papes. Spot saw Tricks and sent him with Raindrop to keep an eye on her while she sold. Then he went to sell on his own. Late in the afternoon she finished and she and Tricks went back to the pier to wait for Spot. After awhile Tricks went swimming with some of the other Brooklyn newsies, and Raindrop sat watching the sunset. Spot finished selling and returned to the docks as well. He saw Raindrop sitting alone, her hair dry and hanging down her back.

_She's goigious..._ he thought. He walked over to her and sat down. She turned and grinned.

"What took ya so long? You'd t'ink ya nevah sold papes before, ya took so long. I'se been waitin' ferevah." Spot laughed.

"Well, ya know, da fact dat I 'ad at least twice as many papes as you might 'ave sumpt'in' ta do wit it." He looked back out over the river. Raindrop looked at him thinking how incredible he looked with the sun on his face, and hating herself for thinking it.

That night Tricks taught her poker. They were all up much later than usual that night. When Spot and Raindrop finally went to bed they climbed in without changing. Spot was just drifting of as Raindrop spoke.

"'ey Spot, I 'ad a real great time ta day." There was silence for a few minutes.

"Yeah. Me too."

**/ [Chapter Seven][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: StormyNight07.html
   [2]: Stormynight.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Three weeks passed. Raindrop sold papes every day, after Spot spent the morning teaching her to fight. She also learned to swim. That had been an experience like no other. Two weeks after Raindrop arrived in Brookyln, Beverly came by, with the news that she had been released from jail and had been found innocent. She had left to go find an apartment in Manhattan. Mush, Race, and Blink and visted a few times in the beginning, but other things had kept them away after a week or so after Mush's first visit. Raindrop was throughly wrapped up in her new life, and did whatever she could to keep those feelings of loneliness, and sadness supressed. She rarely thought about her old life, unable to handle the feelings that went with it. She also began to become very close with Spot. They never told each other what they were thinking, but despite that, they had a close friendship and were almost always together. That was a big change in Spot's life. The Brooklyn newsies went from seeing their cold leader eat alone, sleep alone, sell alone, and virtually live alone to being with the brown haired girl who was so much like Spot himself. And yet neither had changed noticably. Spot was still cold and seemingly unfeeling. And Raindrop never showed how she felt. They just did it together. The only time they weren't together was when they sold. And yet with every day Raindrop was there they became more like each other, though they didn't realise it.. Spot laughed more with the boys (When only his newsies where around, not others.) and Raindrop was colder and more distant underneath her happy and funny personality.

Raindrop sat on a crate one morning with Spot. A short, younger newsie ran up to them.

"Spot! Kelly's comin'!" Spot nodded.

"Awright. Go keep an eye on 'im, Deer." Raindrop looked at Spot.

"'e's pro'ly heah about me." Spot frowned.

"I know." In a few minutes Jack walked up to them. Spot and Raindrop's faces were like masks.

"Well if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." Spot said, without moving.

"Hey Spot, hey Raindrop," Jack said. Raindrop nodded at Jack. They climbed down off the crate and looked at him.

"Whadd'ya heah fer, Jacky-boy?" Spot asked. Jack shifted his weight.

"It's like dis, Spot. Raindrop's been heah fer a real long time. If she don' know how ta fight yet, I'se not shoah she evah will." Spot interupted him.

"Git to yer point."

"Soma ah da boys t'ink it's time she comes back, an' I t'ink dey's right."

"Oh yeah? Yeah?" glared Spot, "Come off dis Jacky-boy. Foist ya insist I teach 'er, an' den when it's takin' longah den ya like, ya come heah an' demand she comes back. She ain't leavin' until I'se done, 'r she wants ta go." Jack looked at him.

"How good is she right now?" Spot shrugged.

"As good as most ah da Brooklyn newsies, maybe bettah. Not only does she fight real well, she comes up with all sorts ah ways ta distract 'er opponent. Trick's says she's an expoit at sellin', an' she's equal ta da rest ah da Brooklyn newsies in every uddah way, includin' swimmin'."

"Den why ain't ya ready fer 'er ta leave?" Spot shrugged.

"We's been woikin' an some stuff tageddah, an' we ain't done yet." Jack raised his eyebrows. 

"Such as?" he asked. Spot looked at him seriously.

"Such as whether Italian spaghetti can be improved." Raindrop had to smother her laughter. They had returned to Pierre's resteraunt several times since their first visit, and the last time they spent the time discussing whether the food could at all be improved. Raindrop insisted it couldn't, but Spot was convinced Pierre had it in him to come up with something better. Jack looked at him, totally confused.

"Kin I talk ta Raindrop alone fer a minute?" he asked. Spot shrugged and moved away. He watched them from a ways away. It was pretty obvious Jack was going to convince her to go back to Manhattan.

_It ain't like she's one ah yer newsies anyhow._ He told himself. _Ya knew she was only goin' ta be heah fer awhile, an' you'se jist mad 'cause ya know Jack's right, an' ya ain't got a real reason fer 'er stay stay._

Jack took Raindrop aside.

"Hey, I know Spot's kinda opinonated, but since you'se been heah fer awhile, I'se shoah you'se kin convince 'im yer ready ta come back, right?" Raindrop looked up at him with a blank expression. Jack looked at her without showing his surprise.

_She don' jist look like one ah da Brookyln newsies, she acts like one ah dem too._

"Dat's da t'ing Jack. I ain't shoah I want ta go back at all." Jack stared at her in shock.

"What're ya talkin' about?!" She shrugged indifferently.

"I'se been heah awhile an' I like it. I'se gotta lota good friends heah." Jack glared at her.

"Yeah? Well ya gotta lota good friends back in Manhattan too. I can t'ink of t'ree right off dat're gonna be real upset if ya don' come back." Raindrop didn't say anything. Jack sighed.

"Will ya at least t'ink about it?" Raindrop nodded reluctantly. Jack nodded.

"Awright, good. I'll be back in t'ree days." Raindrop nodded again. Jack was about to ask her how she had been, but a newsie he didn't recognise yelled to Raindrop from the water.

"Hey Raindrop! Ya comin' in 'r not?!" Raindrop grinned.

"I'se coming, Tricks!" She kicked off her shoes and took off her hat and jumped in, laughing. Jack watched her for a moment, until Spot came back over.

"She don' wanna come back," he said, "Acts like she don' even remembah da boys. I'se comin' back in t'ree days. She said she'd t'ink about it," He looked at Spot hard. "Conlon, why doesn't she want to come back?" Spot shrugged.

"Maybe she jist likes Brooklyn more den Manhattan." Jack rolled his eyes.

"No kiddin'. But why?" Spot flashed him a grin and walked off, leaving Jack alone.

***

When all of the newsies returned to the Lodging House that night Jack told them about his visit to Brooklyn. He sighed.

"She don' wanna come back." They all stared at him in shock. 

"Are you'se shoah?" Race finally asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, she said it to me 'erself." Kid Blink stood up.

"I'se gonna have a little talk wit Conlon." Jack stopped him. 

"Dat won't do ya any good, Blink. Conlon don' want 'er leavin' any more den she wants too. None ah Brooklyn wants 'er ta go. I ast 'er ta t'ink about it, an' she said she would. I'se goin back in t'ree days."

"Does Spot know why?" Race asked. Jack shrugged.

"I dunno. I ast 'im, but 'e just grinned. Wethah dat means sumpt'in' 'r not I dunno. Hard ta tell wit 'im." He sighed.

"Da whole t'ing was real weahd. Raindrop didn' act like she remembahd any ah us. Acted jist like one ah dose Brooklyn newsies. Real distant an' she didn't show any emotion. Dat part ain't so new, but she looked ready ta clobbah anyone in an instant too." Mush sighed and stood up. He climbed out the window and up the fire escape to the roof. The rest of the newsies watched him. Specs shook his head.

"I don't t'ink Spot's gonna wanna be around Mush fer awhile." 

**/ [Chapter Eight][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: StormyNight08.html
   [2]: StormyNight.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Raindrop spent the next three days as she had the past nearly four weeks. Aside from when she sold her papes she was with Spot all day, and while she sold, Tricks was never far away. It didn't really leave her any privacy, but she spent most of her time thinking late in the night anyhow. 

It was the middle of the night. Jack was coming tomorrow, and she couldn't sleep. Spot turned over above her. Spot. He was one of the reasons she didn't want to leave Brooklyn. One of the biggest, really. It wasn't just that she liked him immensly, because she did. He was also one of the best friends she'd ever had. And he was fun, they were always joking around. Plus there was the Jonathon thing. He promised to keep her safe from Jonathon. Sure, she could fight with the best of Brooklyn, but Jonathon was different. And she was terrified of him. 

Spot rolled over again. He just couldn't get to sleep. Not with knowing Raindrop might leave tomorrow. He heard her shift some more. Apparently she couldn't sleep either.

"You'se awake, Raindrop?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Came the quiet reply. He climbed out of bed and sat next to her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No...I keep t'inkin' about tamarrah."

"Are you'se goin'?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't decide. Manhattan's great an' all, but I really like it heah." Spot grinned.

"Yeah, I know how ya must feel. I'se jist so wondahful, an' all." She laughed.

"Yeah, yer da greatest."

"Well, ya wanna know what I t'ink?" Spot asked. Raindrop laughed.

"Do I get a choice?" Spot grinned, shaking his head.

"Well, I t'ink ya outta go back. I t'ought about is awhile, an' ya should go back, ta at least try it awhile. Den if ya ain't liking it, you'se kin come back, an' stay heah." Raindrop looked at him.

"Dat ain't sucha bad idea." Spot grinned.

"Coise it ain't-" Raindrop shoved him before him could finish. 

"Shaddup!" she cried, laughing. In a moment she stopped, and they sat in silence. Raindrop sighed. "I'se gonna miss ya, Spot." 

"Same heah," Spot answered, both rather surprised the other had said anything.

That morning Raindrop woke up early. She gathered her things and put them in her bag. Spot climbed out of bed. He walked out of the room, and then returned in a few minutes.

"I sent Deer ta tell Jack you'se comin' an' ta not ta bothah leavin' Manhattan. I'll go wit ya." Raindrop nodded.

"Awright. When we leavin'?" Spot shrugged.

"A couple ah hours. I gotta sell today, but I don' want'cha leavin' right off." Raindrop nodded.

Two hours later she and Spot left. She nodded at the newsies as she left, pausing only to hug Tricks. Brooklyn itself was a lot like Spot. All they showed was their tough side if they could help it. Nearly all of them was more or less going to miss her, whether they admitted or not. And the majority decided not. Raindrop and Spot walked silently across Brooklyn Bridge and towards Manhattan. Spot's thoughts raced through his mind.

_She's really leavin'. Ya didn' evah really believe dis would happen, ya bum. Now you'se don' know what ta do. Almsot nevah gonna see 'er any moah. Dat's jist as well dough. She ain't int'rested in you'se. Friends, dat's it. Guess der ain't nuttin' ta do about it. If anytin', she'll remabah you'se taught 'er ta fight. She ain't so sad no moah, an' she kin fight, an' you'se had some good times. Ya went from cold strangahs ta being wit eachuddah all da time. Ya had fun, an' now it's ovah, an' life gonna go on jist like it always has. 'Sides. it ain't like da woilds endin'. Lot woise t'ings 'ave 'appened ta ya._ Meanwhile, Raindrop was thinking just as much.

_It'll be good ta see Mush again. An' Blink an' Race. Sumpt'in' jist sorta took evah me while I was in Brooklyn. Now I'se goin' home. Or is Brooklyn home? I'se gonna miss Tricks as much as I missed Race, Blink, an' Mush. An' all da uddahs guys in Brooklyn. An' Spot. I'se gonna miss Spot da most. 'e's always been so nice ta me. An' 'e's so funny an' all. We had a lot ah fun. An 'e taught me stuff I ain't nevah gonna ferget - jist like I ain't nevah gonna ferget him. An' his incredible eyes. An' da way 'e grins_. She kicked herself mentally. _Yer jist like all dose uddah goils aftah 'im. Yer a fool, an' it's a good t'ing yer leavin'._

At last they arrived in Manhattan. They stood outside Tibby's. Jack kept the newsies inside despite their eagerness to see her again. Spot looked at Raindrop with a blank expresion. She did the same. They stood looking at each other for a few minutes. Finally Raindrop slowly turned to go inside the resteraunt. Spot was about to leave when she whirled around and walked up to him.

"I nevah said g'bye ta Pierre," she desperatly hoping he would take her there one last time. Just to be with him one last time. Spot saw his chance and leapt for it. He shrugged offhandly.

"We kin go next week. I'll come heah ta get'cha an' we kin have dinnah." Raindrop nodded hiding her happiness.

"Awright. I'll be in da Lodgin' 'ouse." They turned at the same time and walked away, never looking back, but both considerably happier than they had been.

Raindrop walked into Tibby's and was greeted by a loud bunch of hellos for the impatient newsies who had been waiting. Mush, Race, and Kid Blink all jumped up and hugged her. She returned the hug, somewhat unsure. She was used to Brooklyn. And Brooklyn did not hug. Her last exhange with Spot was how Brooklyn acted. 

Skittery and Swifty pushed together all the tables they could and everyone sat down. Every newsie was either bursting with news to tell her, or had hundreds of questions to ask. Most often, both. Raindrop sat down somewhat taken aback and rather unsure. The rest sat down as well, and Jack calmed them down, asking questions one at a time. Raindrop answered them as best as she could, feeling incredibly nervous without Spot or Tricks. Being nervous only made her act more like a Brooklyn newsie. At one point Les asked her why she had decided to come back. Raindrop shrugged.

"Spot t'ought it would be da best t'ing fer me ta do. So I did." Mush, who had been listening silently, jumped up. Hurt splashed across his face, as on Blink and Race.

"Oh is dat it? Do ya do ev'ryt'in' dat Conlon orders ya ta do, like some slave?" Raindrop looked at him in shock.

"Coise I don'. 'e ain't me mastah." Race laughed bitterly.

"Why don'cha jist go back ta Brooklyn. Ya don' belong heah anymore. Yer one ah dem - ah lousy walkin'-demon wit'out ah heart." Raindrop looked at him in horror and anger. Then her face turned to stone.

"Dose lousy walkin'-demon's is some ah me best friends. You say dey ain't gotta heart, but dey'd nevah do dis ta own ah deir own. Dey'd nevah do dis ta anyone. An' right now dey seem a lot moah carin' den you'se." Race stood and tried staring her down. Raindrop glared back. At last Racetrack turned and stormed out of Tibby's. The room was silent. Any newsies not looking at the floor trying to avoid the situation were staring at Race throughly shocked. A few directed their glares at Raindrop. Mush looked torn. Blink stood up and touched his shoulder, but Mush turned and shrugged him off. He silently walked out, leaving in the opposite direction. Raindrop looked at Blink. 

"I expect you hate me as well," she said expectantly, her voice sad and bewildered. Blink shook his head.

"Mush don' hate ya. An' neiddah do I. You'se jist real different. And it hoit Mush when Jack said ya didn' want ta come back. Mush blamed Spot fer dat. An' Race jist flat out don' like Brooklyn," he hugged her. When he let go she turned.

"I'se goin' fer a walk. I'se gonna be back latah," she quietly informed the group. She walked out and headed for Central Park.

***

Racetrack stormed furiously through New York. He tore down streets he had been down thousands of times, ignoring any greetings called to him from newsies and shopkeepers. Sweat poured off him as he tried to outrun what he had just done. At last he collapsed in a remote corner of Sheepshead Races.

_What have I done!? Insultin' one ah yer best friends jist 'cause she ain't quite da same. Did'ja really expect 'er ta be? Ain't her fault ya don' like Brooklyn. Yer wrong an' ya know it._ Race put his face in his hands and sat for a long time. He felt horrible about what he had said, and rather guilty as well, but those feelings were overcome by an incredible hatred for Spot Conlon that just kept growing inside of him.

***

Mush walked through the busy streets of New York to Irving Hall. He went inside and found Medda sweeping the floor. He told her everything about Raindrop he knew. When he finished they sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Medda spoke.

"I can see why you care for her so much - she sounds like a very special girl. And I can see why you would want Spot Conlon away from her. But you must remember, Raindrop is a smart girl and she won't let herself get into any situtations she would not be happy with. You have to trust her. But it could also very well be that she cares for Spot. If that's true then there's nothing you can do about it. Whether he feels the same way or not is hard to determine. In which case, there's nothing to do but wish her the best, be the best friend you can to her, and watch Conlon. She can think he's wonderful, but the boy is dangerous and should not be trusted." Mush nodded.

"T'anks Medda." He stood up and walked out. Medda watched him leave and smiled to herself. Mush was a smart boy and she knew anyone who meant so much to him was special indeed.

***

Raindrop walked towards Central Park. On the way she met up with Mush.

"Hey Mush," she said uncertainly. He turned and smiled.

"Hey Raindrop. What're ya doin' around heah? Why ain't ya back at Tibby's?" Raindrop shrugged.

"Needed some time to meself." Mush nodded and turned to leave. Raindrop stopped him.

"I can t'ink latah. I want ta see you'se. I'se missed ya so much..." She gave a small smile. Mush grinned and hugged her.

"I'se missed you'se too." They walked to Central Park and spent a good hour talking.

***

A young couple walked down a sidewalk. Suddenly they were shoved aside by a boy who was thrown out of a store. He picked himself and glared at the two, eyes bright and a vicious look on his face. He turned and ran down the street seeming to be looking for someone, or something.

_I have to find Lissa._ Jonathon thought. _We have to be a family again. I can't believe the little piece of trash left. I TOLD her I would be back! Nevermind that though. I'll find her and we'll be a family. And I'll teach her a lesson for not obeying me. I'll teach her a lesson she never forgets._ His eyes glittered dangerously and a feral grin lit his face.

**/ [Chapter Nine][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: StormyNight09.html
   [2]: StormyNight.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

The following week passed somewhat uneventfully for Raindrop. Mush and Blink and she were together frequently, and she became the best seller in Manhattan next to Jack, and for the most part was happy. She missed Spot and the rest, but shoved away her feelings about them and refused to think about Brooklyn. The one thing that really bothered her, and really the whole Lodging House was Racetrack. He had apoligised and they weren't angry with each other or anything, but Race seemed bothered by something. He started spending even more time at the races and returned home late at night. And his eyes constantly flared, like they were lit by a wild flame of anger. His unusual behavior kept all the newsies on edge when he was around.

On Friday Raindrop sold alone in Central Park. After she finished she wandered around Mahanttan looking for someone to hang out with. At last she returned to Central Park, where, not surprisingly, Snipeshooter, Boots, and Swifty were climbing trees. When she arrived they climbed down and the four tore around the park playing tag. Awhile later they went to Tibby's for dinner and joined everyone else. That night Raindrop joined in on the poker game and won a couple of times, which was unusual. She wasn't exactly the best poker player. Just as she was going to bed, and Race was walking in, Mush asked her what she was doing the next day.

"Oh, sellin', and den goin' ta Little Italy fer dinnah," she answered casually. Race threw down his cigar and flopped on his bed with more gusto than usual.

"Off wit Conlon, I s'pect," he muttered. Raindrop turned and calmly faced him.

"Yeah, I'se havin' dinnah wit 'im. I'se gotta friend in Little Italy wit ah resteraunt an' I nevah got ta say g'bye ta 'im, so dat's what we're doin'." Racetrack rolled over and got under his covers, scowling the whole time. Jack grinned.

"Tell 'im I said 'ello. Pierre, right?" Raindrop looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, Pierre. Ya know 'im," she asked. Jack nodded.

"I'se known Spot ah long time. Used ta run around in Little Italy a lot wit 'im. I didn' know Spot still went around dere." Raindrop nodded and then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up late and was alone in the Lodging House. She flew down the stairs and outside to the Distribution Office. Once arived she only bought half her usual papes and concentrated on selling them in record time. Not long before Spot was going to come get her she went back to the Lodging House and changed into her dress. She brushed out her hair and waited for him. 

I_t's gonna be real great ta see Spot again. Seems like ferevah since I left. Anyhow, goin' ta Pierre's'll be real nice, we always have ah real good time der. Raindrop began laughing at herself. She was getting all worked up for nothing. Spot was just a friend. Even if they weren't he'd have no interest in her. But what if he does anyway?_ That thought kept resurfacing in her mind over and over. Finally she refused to think about it at all anymore, and sat down to wait for him.

***

Spot jumped off his crate and walked over to Tricks.

"I'se goin' fer awhile...keep an eye out fer dat wacked-out boy," he casually ordered. He walked down the pier and to the Bridge. He whistled an Irish tune softly as he walked, a pleasanter expression on his face than usual. Half way to the Lodging House he noticed someone following him. He detoured down a couple streets, finally getting a good look at the footpad. A second glimpse told him that it was Raindrop's brother, Jonathon. He picked up his pace a little bit, but otherwise didn't react. He took the long way to the Lodging House, hoping to lose Jonathon. It didn't work. At last he arrived. He had no choice but to go in, knowing very well that Jonathon would be waiting when he returned. He walked inside, and once out of sight of the street he ran upstairs. He burst into the bunk room and Raindrop stood up, grinning.

"Jonathon's outside," he said quickly, "we has ta go out da fiah escape." Horror and fear splashed across Raindrop's face. They turned and were about to leave when they heard footsteps on the stairs. They froze. Spot whirled around and looked at Raindrop. Her hands trembled and fear crept into her eyes. Jonathon continued to walk up the stairs quickening his pace as he got closer and closer.

"Spot?! What're we gonna do?!" Raindrop whispered frantically. Spot paused, and then pushed her against one of the posts of a bunk. He ran his fingers through his hair and grinned crookedly. Raindrop turned to run, but Spot held her back.

"Trust me, awright?" Raindrop looked at him and finally nodded. Seconds before the door opened Spot began kissing her. Raindrop jerked away.

"What d'ya t'ink yer doin'?!" she hissed. Spot held her back by her shoulders.

"Trust me!" he whispered, and began kissing her again, and put his arms around her. Raindrop's heart beat faster. Her emotions flashed through her faster than she could express them. Shock, disbelief, and thrills shot through her.

The door swung open and Jonathon walked in. He stopped short when he saw them.

_So that's what he was coming here for! That girl looks likes a little bit like Lissa, but that's not her. She was too prim for her own good...she's never do that. He's all over her._ He shook his head, turned, and walked out. Just after he left, Race walked in. His eyes widened and he grabbed Spot and forced him away. Race's eye's flashed.

"I told ya ta stay away from 'er!" He held the front of Spot's shirt in one fist and swung the other back, ready to hit him. Just before he did someone grabbed his fist. Race let go of Spot and whirled around. Jack stood there, several other newsies with him. 

"I dunno what's been goin' on," he said, "but der ain't gonna be no soakin' heah. Ya care ta explain yerself, Racetrack?" Race looked at Spot and gave an evil look.

"Yer goin' down, Conlon," he mouthed, and then turned back to everyone else. "I jist came in an' found dis Brooklyn scum harassin' Raindrop. 'e'd awready been told not ta try anyt'in', but I guess 'e t'inks 'e's too good ta respect anyone." The newsies looked fairly surprised. Raindrop was outraged.

"Ya liar! Ya scabbah! Ya don' even know what was goin' on!" She moved forward and made a fist, but Spot caught her arm.

"I'se cain see I ain't wanted around heah. Ya comin' wit me 'r ya stayin' heah Raindrop? Oh, an' Race? Dat meant nuthin'. If ya knew da whole story ya'd know dat too. " She looked down and closed her eyes. At last she looked up, a sad and hurt, yet angry expression covering her face.

"I'se goin'. But not wit you'se." She pulled away from him and walked out of the Lodging House. No one followed her.

**/ [Chapter Ten][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: StormyNight10.html
   [2]: StormyNight.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

The following week passed somewhat uneventfully for Raindrop. Mush and Blink and she were together frequently, and she became the best seller in Manhattan next to Jack, and for the most part was happy. She missed Spot and the rest, but shoved away her feelings about them and refused to think about Brooklyn. The one thing that really bothered her, and really the whole Lodging House was Racetrack. He had apoligised and they weren't angry with each other or anything, but Race seemed bothered by something. He started spending even more time at the races and returned home late at night. And his eyes constantly flared, like they were lit by a wild flame of anger. His unusual behavior kept all the newsies on edge when he was around.

On Friday Raindrop sold alone in Central Park. After she finished she wandered around Mahanttan looking for someone to hang out with. At last she returned to Central Park, where, not surprisingly, Snipeshooter, Boots, and Swifty were climbing trees. When she arrived they climbed down and the four tore around the park playing tag. Awhile later they went to Tibby's for dinner and joined everyone else. That night Raindrop joined in on the poker game and won a couple of times, which was unusual. She wasn't exactly the best poker player. Just as she was going to bed, and Race was walking in, Mush asked her what she was doing the next day.

"Oh, sellin', and den goin' ta Little Italy fer dinnah," she answered casually. Race threw down his cigar and flopped on his bed with more gusto than usual.

"Off wit Conlon, I s'pect," he muttered. Raindrop turned and calmly faced him.

"Yeah, I'se havin' dinnah wit 'im. I'se gotta friend in Little Italy wit ah resteraunt an' I nevah got ta say g'bye ta 'im, so dat's what we're doin'." Racetrack rolled over and got under his covers, scowling the whole time. Jack grinned.

"Tell 'im I said 'ello. Pierre, right?" Raindrop looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, Pierre. Ya know 'im," she asked. Jack nodded.

"I'se known Spot ah long time. Used ta run around in Little Italy a lot wit 'im. I didn' know Spot still went around dere." Raindrop nodded and then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up late and was alone in the Lodging House. She flew down the stairs and outside to the Distribution Office. Once arived she only bought half her usual papes and concentrated on selling them in record time. Not long before Spot was going to come get her she went back to the Lodging House and changed into her dress. She brushed out her hair and waited for him. 

I_t's gonna be real great ta see Spot again. Seems like ferevah since I left. Anyhow, goin' ta Pierre's'll be real nice, we always have ah real good time der. Raindrop began laughing at herself. She was getting all worked up for nothing. Spot was just a friend. Even if they weren't he'd have no interest in her. But what if he does anyway?_ That thought kept resurfacing in her mind over and over. Finally she refused to think about it at all anymore, and sat down to wait for him.

***

Spot jumped off his crate and walked over to Tricks.

"I'se goin' fer awhile...keep an eye out fer dat wacked-out boy," he casually ordered. He walked down the pier and to the Bridge. He whistled an Irish tune softly as he walked, a pleasanter expression on his face than usual. Half way to the Lodging House he noticed someone following him. He detoured down a couple streets, finally getting a good look at the footpad. A second glimpse told him that it was Raindrop's brother, Jonathon. He picked up his pace a little bit, but otherwise didn't react. He took the long way to the Lodging House, hoping to lose Jonathon. It didn't work. At last he arrived. He had no choice but to go in, knowing very well that Jonathon would be waiting when he returned. He walked inside, and once out of sight of the street he ran upstairs. He burst into the bunk room and Raindrop stood up, grinning.

"Jonathon's outside," he said quickly, "we has ta go out da fiah escape." Horror and fear splashed across Raindrop's face. They turned and were about to leave when they heard footsteps on the stairs. They froze. Spot whirled around and looked at Raindrop. Her hands trembled and fear crept into her eyes. Jonathon continued to walk up the stairs quickening his pace as he got closer and closer.

"Spot?! What're we gonna do?!" Raindrop whispered frantically. Spot paused, and then pushed her against one of the posts of a bunk. He ran his fingers through his hair and grinned crookedly. Raindrop turned to run, but Spot held her back.

"Trust me, awright?" Raindrop looked at him and finally nodded. Seconds before the door opened Spot began kissing her. Raindrop jerked away.

"What d'ya t'ink yer doin'?!" she hissed. Spot held her back by her shoulders.

"Trust me!" he whispered, and began kissing her again, and put his arms around her. Raindrop's heart beat faster. Her emotions flashed through her faster than she could express them. Shock, disbelief, and thrills shot through her.

The door swung open and Jonathon walked in. He stopped short when he saw them.

_So that's what he was coming here for! That girl looks likes a little bit like Lissa, but that's not her. She was too prim for her own good...she's never do that. He's all over her._ He shook his head, turned, and walked out. Just after he left, Race walked in. His eyes widened and he grabbed Spot and forced him away. Race's eye's flashed.

"I told ya ta stay away from 'er!" He held the front of Spot's shirt in one fist and swung the other back, ready to hit him. Just before he did someone grabbed his fist. Race let go of Spot and whirled around. Jack stood there, several other newsies with him. 

"I dunno what's been goin' on," he said, "but der ain't gonna be no soakin' heah. Ya care ta explain yerself, Racetrack?" Race looked at Spot and gave an evil look.

"Yer goin' down, Conlon," he mouthed, and then turned back to everyone else. "I jist came in an' found dis Brooklyn scum harassin' Raindrop. 'e'd awready been told not ta try anyt'in', but I guess 'e t'inks 'e's too good ta respect anyone." The newsies looked fairly surprised. Raindrop was outraged.

"Ya liar! Ya scabbah! Ya don' even know what was goin' on!" She moved forward and made a fist, but Spot caught her arm.

"I'se cain see I ain't wanted around heah. Ya comin' wit me 'r ya stayin' heah Raindrop? Oh, an' Race? Dat meant nuthin'. If ya knew da whole story ya'd know dat too. " She looked down and closed her eyes. At last she looked up, a sad and hurt, yet angry expression covering her face.

"I'se goin'. But not wit you'se." She pulled away from him and walked out of the Lodging House. No one followed her.

**/ [Chapter Ten][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: StormyNight10.html
   [2]: StormyNight.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Spot sat down heavily on a bunk. The Manhattan newsies had all quickly gathered and wanted an explaination. He leaned back, thinking the whole situation was ridiculous. For the past hour Race had yelled at him, and Jack wasn't looking to pleased either. At last he stood up, his patience gone.

"Jist shut up Race," he said in a cold, flat voice. Race became even more outraged, if possible. He began to yell some more, only to be intrupted once more.

"Jist shut up!" Spot finally yelled. He swung at him and hit Race in the stomach. Race doubled over in pain. Spot's mind became a little clearer. "Jonathon was comin' up da stairs. Her bruddah. 'e can' find out where she is. Dere wasn't any time da get outtah heah, so I did da only t'ing dat I could t'ink of ta keep 'im from finding out it was 'er. It woiked too. Now, I have ta get ta Little Italy an' tell ah friend ah mine dat we won't be der aftah all." His footsteps were the only sound in the room as he walked out and slammed the door behind him. No one said anything for a good while after that, until Mush spoke.

"Nice goin' Race. Next time why don'cha jist accuse Cowboy ah moidah an' call da bulls on 'im?" Race glared back at Mush but didn't reply. Mush stood up. "I'se goin' ta find 'er." Jack stopped him.

"No, I should go. You'se stay heah." He got up and walked out.

***

Raindrop wandered listlessly through Manhattan. At last she reached a park and curled up on a bench, to think. Her thoughts danced through her head, barely pausing before new ones entered. She felt dizzy. At last she forced herself to start at the beginning. 

_Foist I was jist glad ta see Spot, but den 'e told me Jonathon was downstairs and I was scared. Den when we hoid 'im comin' I'se more scared den I'se evah been before, like it didn' mattah what anyone did ta try an' stop 'im, dat 'e was gonna hoit me more den I could evah imagine an' dat dere wasn' no one who could do anyt'in' about dat. But den Spot said fer me ta trust 'im. I didn' really dough. I jist said I did. An' den 'e got dat grin on 'is face...I'se nevah seen 'im look like dat b'fore. Like 'e was a wolf 'r sumpt'in' about ta kill an' animal. 'r dat 'e knew sumpt'in' dat I didn' an' t'ought it was funny. 'e looked dangerous. An' den when 'e started kissin' me...I didn' even have time ta t'ink, I jist reacted. But when 'e did it again...I ain't nevah felt like dat before. I was still scared an' surprised an' all, but dat all faded under dat incredible feelin'. Felt like I'se flyin' 'r sumpt'in', an' der wasn't nuttin' in da woild dat could bring me down. An' Spot...I guess wit all dose goils aftah 'im 'e's gotton real good at kissin'. Real good. 'e knew exactly what 'e's doin'. Felt like 'e jist wanted to stand der like ferevah. An' den Race walked in an' ruined all ah it. 'e's been 'orrible lately, but dis was da last straw. But dat wasn' what hoit me, it was Spot tellin' Race dat it was jist nuthin'. Dat 'im kissin' me meant nuthin' ta 'im. I ain't even got Spot ta be mad at fer it. T'inkin' it meant anyt'in' was all my idea, 'e was jist helpin' me out. I'se been a total fool, an' I ain't got no one ta blame fer it 'r nuthin'. 'Cept...'cept if it didn' mean nuthin' ta 'im, an' I mean nuthin' ta 'im like dat, den 'e shouldn' ah kissed me like 'e did. But now I'se made an' idiot of meself, an' I ain't got no excuse. Plus, now I'se got ta worry about Jonathon findin' me._ She lay her head on her knees and silently cried.

Jack walked quickly through Manhattan, looking all over the place for short, dark-haired girl. At last he saw her on a park bench. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and then raised her head. A look of startlement soon replaced relief. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained with tears.

"Heya Jack," she said quietly. He sat down next to her, very concerned.

"Raindrop, are you'se awright?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment, searching his eyes. She lay her head down again and continued watching him. At last she nodded. "Ya shoah?" Jack questioned. She nodded again, quickly. Jack tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear and smiled softly. "Ya know ya kin tell me anyt'in', if ya need to. Is der anyt'in' I kin do fer ya?" She thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Yeah," she said slowly, "I don' wanna be by meself evah...not wit Jonathon in New Yawk. An'..." she said and then hesitated.

"Go on," Jack told her.

"I don' wanna go back ta Brooklyn. Not fer a long time. An' I don' wanna see no one from Brooklyn eiddah." Jack smiled.

"Is dat all? I woulda t'augh a goil like you'se woulda wanted sumpt'in' impossible, like da moon." He laughed, and pulled her to her feet. "Yer wish is my command," he told her. "We ain't gonna let no one hoit you'se anymoah." His face was sober, and he hugged her. "It's gonna be awright Raindrop. I'se promisin' you'se dat." Suddenly she started squirmming.

"Jack, lemme go! Lemme go, I feel like I'se jist a liddle kid 'r something!" she cried though her laughter. Jack grinnned and released her. They walked back to the Lodging House exchanging jokes and laughing. Jack didn't say anything concerning his questions about what was going on between her and Spot.

***

Spot managed to walk to Little Italy without having to address the hundreds of questions racing though his mind. He reached Pierre's and waited till Pierre walked up to him.

"Buon giorno, young friend. Where is Miss Lissa? She was coming, no?" Spot sighed and sat down, motioning for Pierre to join him.

"I went ta go get 'er at da Lodgin' 'ouse, but dat bruddah of 'ers was followin' me. I went in an' we was goin' ta go out da fiah escape, but 'e was comin' up too, an' dere wasn't time. An' I had ta do sumpt'in', I mean, I couldn't jist let 'im find 'er. So I did da foist t'ing dat came ta mind." He stopped here, and Pierre encouraged him to continue.

"What did you do? Did you fight this boy?" Spot shook his head.

"No. Dat wouldn' ah done any good. I couldn' let 'im find out she was dere even. So I kissed 'er. It woiked too. But den Racetrack, dis uddah newsies dat ain't too fond ah me came in an' saw us. 'e was real angry, an' was about to start fightin'. Coise I woulda hoit 'im real bad, but dat ain't da point. So den Raindrop told 'im off an' everyt'in', an' den I said I'se leavin', an' I asked 'er if she's comin' wit me, an' she said she's leavin', but not wit me, and den she walked out. I was dere fer awhile latah wit Jacky-boy an' Race real upset, but finally I jist left." Pierre nodded slowly.

"Is that all that was said?" he asked. Spot shrugged.

"I told Race dat I jist did dat ta keep Raindrop safe from 'er bruddah an' dat it didn' mean nuthin'." Pierre suddenly started shaking his head.

"Did you say this while she was there?" Spot looked at him. 

"Some of it, yeah. Why?" Pierre looked at him.

"My young, naive friend...Miss Lissa left because you said that." Spot looked confused.

"But dat was why I did it. We both knew it." Pierre shrugged. 

"Yes, she knew it. But maybe it still meant something more to her. Maybe you mean something more to her. Have you ever thought of that? Have you ever thought about how you feel about her?" Spot looked down and half-smiled.

"Pierre, you have no idea. She is the most incredible, amazing girl I have ever met. Sending her back to Manhattan was one of da hardest t'ings I've done." Pierre nodded.

"And I suspect very much she feels the same way. But you must remember. She has not lived on the streets her whole life, as you have. And I am quite sure she has never met anyone like you before. You must be careful. If you want her, you've got to show her. Just do not scare her...give her some time." Spot nodded slowly.

"I'se gonna go tawk ta 'er." Pierre smiled.

"You will be fine. There is nothing I have not seen you make through yet." Spot stood up.

"T'anks Pierre." He turned and walked back to Manhattan.

***

Spot walked into the Manhattan Lodging House and went up the stairs to the bunk room. The door was open and the newsies were lounging around the room. Skittery, Pie Eater, Snoddy, Dutchy, and Bumlets were engaged in a game of poker. Jack lay on his bunk looking at a booklet about Santa Fe. Boots, and Snipeshooter were sitting on a bunk playing with their money, and Kid Blink lay on his bunk drawing. Mush was sitting on the fire esape outside the open window. Race was sulking in a corner. The minute Spot walked in everyone looked at him. Jack stood up and walked over to him.

"Ya need sumpthin', Spot?" he asked.

"I need ta tawk ta Raindrop," Spot replied. Jack shook his head.

"No can do," he told Spot. Spot gave him a look.

"Well den where is she? I have ta tawk ta 'er." Jack shook his head again.

"Lemme explain. Raindrop ain't gone no where, she's washin' up. But she made it very cleah dat she don't wanna see you'se 'r anyone else from Brooklyn. Least ways fer now. So I can't let'cha see 'r." Spot was outraged. He glared at Jack with cold eyes, glittering dangerously. In a moment he turned and walked out of the room and back to Brooklyn.

A few minutes after he left Raindrop came back into the bunk room. It was unsually quiet. She looked around and then looked at Blink.

"What's going on?" she asked. Jack answered for him.

"Spot was here. 'e wanted ta see you'se. I told 'im ya weren't int'rested." Raindrop nodded.

"Awright, Jack. T'anks." She walked to her bunk and lay down. After awhile the Lodging House quieted, as the newsies went to bed. Raindrop lay awake for a long time, trying to sleep. At last she gave up, and turned her thoughts to what she knew was keeping her awake.

_Yer sucha fool. She told herself. Ya got what ya wanted, didn'cha? Ya told Jacky-boy ya didn' wanna see 'im, an' 'e did what ya ast. She rolled over and sighed. But dat ain't da t'ing. You'se jist can' decide what ya want. Cain't make up yer mind. She sighed again. Naw, dat ain't it. Ya know what ya want, ya jist can't have it, and ya don' know how ta handle dat. Ya love 'im. Ya know ya do. But dere ain't nuthin' you'se kin do ta change anyt'in'. An' ya can't face 'im. Not after 'im kissin' you'se. Ya feel like a fool, t'inkin' 'e might like ya back. 'e don' an' ya might as well jist ferget ya evah met 'im._ Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. At last Raindrop fell asleep.

**/ [Chapter Eleven][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: StormyNight11.html
   [2]: StormyNight.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Spot stormed back to Brooklyn, his anger growing every second. When he reached Brooklyn he flung the Lodging House dooor open, and entered. The Lodging House fell silent when the newsies saw the look on Spot's face. Bowler, a medium sized newsie Spot didn't particuraly care for, stood up and was about to walk to his bunk as Spot passed. Spot didn't even look at him, he just swung his fist and hit Bowler in the jaw. Bowler was knocked to the floor. Spot never broke his stride. He walked into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Spot threw his hat on then floor and ran his fingers through his hair. He paced across the room for a long time, trying to handle his anger, and decide what to do. He didn't go to sleep that night. Instead, around midnight he climbed out of his window and went to the pier. He sat on the boxes over looking the river until morning. The Brooklyn newsies didn't speak to him, and were better off for it. When Spot was angry like this, he was more dangerous than usual, and was liable to soak anyone for any reason, if he had one at all. That included his newsies, and anyone else in his way. He bought twice as many papes as usual, and spent the entire day selling, buying more whenever he ran out. He didn't return to the Lodging House until after dark. Once he arrived he informed Tricks that while he was gone, Tricks was in charge. Then he walked out and didn't come back for a week.

During that week, Spot was in Little Italy. He helped Pierre with his restaraunt and seldom thought of Brooklyn or Raindrop, choosing to avoide those thoughts, and concentrated on enjoying himself. His attitude concerned Pierre. Pierre knew Spot loved Raindrop, and certainly wasn't going to give up all his power as a newsie to work in a restaraunt and serve people food. Yet there he was. At last Pierre insisted they have a talk.

"My dear boy, what are you doing here?" Spot shrugged and grinned.

"Jist havin' some fun I guess. Nuthin' special." Pierre looked at him harder.

"You know you should be in Brooklyn, or with Miss Lissa." Spot sighed.

"Pierre, it ain't all dat easy. Raindrop ain't too keen on seenin' me right now, and I jist need some time away from da boys." Pierre nodded and thought for a minute.

"You have till the end of the week. By then I expect you to be ready to go back to Brooklyn, and stay there." Spot agreed.

"Awright. Till the end of the week."

***

Raindrop ran to the Lodging House desperatly trying to avoid getting any wetter than she already was. Rain poured down from the sky, thunder rolled tremendously, and lightning flashes lit the cold wet streets of New York. She dashed into the bunk room, already throughly drenched in water. She grinned sheepishly at the newsies she had run into during her entrance.

"Skit! Specs! Oh, I'se sorry about dat!" Specs laughed.

"Oh, it's awright, Raindrop." She went to her bunk and grabbed her spare cothes and went to change. She had just returned when the lights went out.

"Hey!" someone yelled. The Lodging House was in instand uproar. 

"All of you'se jist calm an' shuddup!" Jack shouted. The room gradually quieted down.

"Slider, you go downstairs an' see if ya kin find some candles 'n' matches. Crutchy, you kin count 'eads, an' make shoah we's all heah." In a few minutes Slider returned with several candles. Jack pulled a table to the center of the room, and lit the candles. Race, being in a very unusually good mood, pulled out his worn cards, and began dealing. The newsies spent a good couple of hours playing poker, along with other various activities. At last they grew tired and went to bed. Awhile later, near midnight, the candles were burning low, and almost out. Racetrack climbed out of bed, and sat down on the floor, leaning against the foot of his bunk. He lit a cigar and rested his head on one of the posts on his bunk. Raindrop woke from a restless sleep, and sat up. She saw Race sitting on the floor, and got up and joined him.

"Heya Race…" she said quietly, unsure of whether his jovial mood of earlier still lasted. He didn't move, but replied, "Heya Raindrop." They sat in silence for a few minutes. At last he turned and looked at her. His eyes were dark, and barely visible in the dying candlelight. The pale glint Raindrop could see showed pain and hurt. She frowned.

"Race…der sumpt'in' wrong?" He smiled slightly.

"Sumpt'in' wrong…sumpt'in' wrong…" he said, half to himself, looking at the candles. Then he looked at her again. "Sumpt'in's been wrong fer a long time. But dat, dat ain't what's both'rin' me right now. Not really." He put out his cigar and turned to her. "Raindrop," he said, "I'se been a real joik lately, an'I kin jist hope dat you'se won' hate me fer it." He looked in her eyes, expecting the worst. To his surprise, she smiled.

"Race, I kain't hate ya! Yer one o' me best pals! I ain't even mad at ya…jist worried." Racetrack grinned slightly.

"Dat's…dat's…t'anks Raindrop. Dat shoah means a lot ta me." She laughed.

"Coulda fooled me. C'mon, let's git some sleep." She partially stood up, but Race stopped her.

"Hold on der. I still wana tawk ta you'se." She looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"What's goin' on 'tween you 'n' Conlon?" Raindrop's face darkened.

"Dat's what I'd like ta know." Racetrack looked at her.

"What d'ya mean?" She shrugged.

"Nuthin'. Der ain't nuthin' goin' on." Race gave her an accusing look.

"C'mon. Tell me." At last she relented.

"Really Race, nuthin'. Maybe der was gonna be, but der ain't now." Race frowned.

"Ya mad at 'im? Why don' ya wanna see 'im?" Raindrop shook her head.

"I ain't mad at 'im. I'se mad meself. Jist t'ought if I'se gonna live heah, den it ain't gonna do me no good seein' 'im, 'r any one else from Brooklyn," she ended lamely.

"Mad at yerself?" Race questioned. Raindrop didn't answer. Then it dawned on Race.

"Ya like 'im," he said. Raindrop didn't reply. "An' when 'e kissed ya…dat meant sumpt'in' ta ya…an' nuthin' ta 'im, an' yer angry fer fallin' fer 'im jist like half da uddah goils in da city." Raindrop shrugged.

"Race, if dat's all ya got ta say, you'se kin say it to yerself while I sleep. It ain't like I need ta be reminded." He nodded. 

"Hey, hey…I'se sorry. I didn' mean ta hoit ya." She shrugged again.

"It ain't yer fault."

"Maybe not, but yer me pal, an' I still feel poitty bad 'bout it. List'n, if der's sumpt'in' I kin do, you'se jist lemme know, awright?" She nodded. "Good," Race said, "Now let's git ta bed." 

**/ [Chapter Twelve][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: StormyNight12.html
   [2]: StormyNight.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Spot walked quickly back to Brooklyn, avoiding the areas of Manhattan he knew Jack's newsies most often sold at. After awhile he arrived back the pier. About half of his newsies were hanging around, or swimming. He climbed on top of his usual crate, and surveyed the view. Things were pretty much the same as they always were. Tricks walked up to Spot.

"Hey!" he grinned, "Good ta see ya back. Nuthin' much 'appened while you'se was gone." Spot nodded dismissively, his mind on other matters. Tricks shook his head as he walked away. Frequently when something would bother Spot a lot he'd disappear, and he wouldn't come back until he'd figured out what to do. It usually took a day or two. Never a whole week. And he never came back without a solution. Tricks shrugged to himself.

_It's not like I can say anything to him,_ he silently reminded himself.

Spot watched Tricks walk away. It was pretty obvious Tricks knew something was up. Spot sighed.

_Der ain't nothin' I kin do 'bout it. Raindrop pro'ly hates me by now. I wanna jist git on wit life, but I kain't stop t'inkin' about 'er. She's always der…in me mind. Like I kain't git rid of 'er. Not dat I wanna. I jist…he sighed again. I love 'er an' I kain't stand not bein' wit 'er. Dat's all der is to it. I always have, an' I always will._ Suddenly Spot grinned, and laughed to himself. _What 're ya goin' off da deep end heah? Yer Spot Conlon! If ya wanna goil, den ya git 'er, no mattah who she is. An' if for some fool reason she don' wan' you'se, den ya make 'er love ya. Dat's jist da way it is._ Spot jumped off the crate and walked to the Distribution Center and sold some papes. Then he sent word to newsies all over New York, telling them to come to a poker game in Brooklyn that night.

The Brooklyn Lodging House was filled with newsies that night. They came from all over New York. No one left unless they had already lost, and many remained to cheer on fellow newsies. Spot was having a lucky night and was on top of the world. All of his friends were there and not much could have made him happier, spending the night with a bunch of rowdy newsies playing poker. Only four newsies he expected weren't there. Spot questioned Jack about it when Manhattan first arrived.

"Heya, Jacky-boy, where's da rest o' dem?" he asked.

"Dem who?" Jack replied blankly. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, ya mean Race, 'n' Mush, 'n' Blink an' all? Dey said dey's stayin' at da Lodgin' House fer some reason. Wit Raindrop ah coise." He frowned. "Dey was real vague 'bout what dey's doin'…I shoah hope dey ain't gittin' in trouble." Spot nodded, particuarlly disappointed Raindrop didn't come, but didn't bring it up again.

Meanwhile, Raindrop, Blink, and Race were sneaking out of the Lodging House. They climbed out of the window and snuck down the fire escape. It was against one of Kloppman's most enforced rules: No leaving the Lodging House after the 10 o'clock curfew. Naturally he excused the boys going to the poker game in Brooklyn, Kloppman always had exceptions. But he made it clear that anyone who wasn't going had to be in by curfew, and that everyone who did claim to be at the poker game had better actually be there. But that night Raindrop, Mush, Blink, and Race had other plans.

They reached the street and ran through the alleys and back ways until they were blocks away from the Lodging House.

"What now?" Raindrop asked. Blink grinned.

"Whatevah ya want. Der's a couple t'ings I'se wantin' ta do, and I guess it's da same wit da rest o' you'se…?" Race laughed.

"Ya bettah believe it!" Mush nodded and asked, "Awright den, what foist?" Raindrop grabbed Mush's and Race's hands.

"Fellahs, der's sumpt'in' I'se always wanted ta do. D'ya t'ink we kin go ta Central Pawk?" Blink grinned.

"And do what?" A sly grin covered Raindrop's face.

"Well…ya evah played Lake?" They shook their heads. "Ya go fin' a lake 'r sumpt'in'. Den you'se an' a bunch o' you'se buddies start fightin', an' da last one left outta da the lake wins."

"You mean push each other in?" Race asked incredulously.

"Yup," Raindrop replied. He grinned.

"I like it."

They went to Central Park and began what was the hugest water fight they had ever had. Mush was the first to fall in, and after he got back out he worked on shoving Kid Blink in. Just as Blink fell he grabbed onto Raindrop and Race and pulled them in after him. After they had spent a good while getting wet (and somewhat cold) they went to a theater Race knew of in Midtown. That night, "The Phantom Of the Opera" was playing at the Fox Theater. While they all warmed up and their clothes got dry, hiding in a balcony, Race made imitations of the actors on the stage. They arrived in the middle of the first Act, and they decided they'd had enough by the time intermission came.

"If dat's cultuah, den I'se ain't int'rested," said Blink.

After that they went to Sheepshead Races on Racetrack's request. There, he sat in one of the nice, fancy boxes reserved for the richest betters. Blink and Mush imitated horses and raced each other around the track, while Raindrop covered the progess of the race over the megaphone for all who would listen. Which was about three people. Well, one person and two horses. After playing Race had won it big they went back to the Lodging House and crept up the fire escape to the roof. There they lay on their backs and gazed up at the starry, cloudless sky.

"D'ya evah wonder what da stars 're?" Mush asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"When I was liddle I always t'ought dey's liddle fireflies dat flew too high an' got stuck," laughed Race.

"Me muddah always said dey was angels watchin' ovah us…dat da foist one ya see is yer angel, an' it always glows 'specially bright ta you'se," said Raindrop wistfully. Blink nodded.

"Da nuns at da orphange said dey was our family dat had died an' dey were watchin' ovah us." He moved around a bit. "But I nevah t'ought much o' dat." Raindrop looked at him.

"Why not?" she asked. Blink shrugged.

"A bunch of dead people watchin' me jist don't seem noimal. 'Sides it ain't like dat'd do me any good. Raddah have me fam'ly wit me." Mush frowned.

"I know what dat's like…" The others nodded in agreement. Then Raindrop spoke.

"But t'ings 'r bettah dis way. Git ta do whatevah we want, an' if we weren't newsies den we wouldn' be frien's."

"Now der's a point," Race agreed. They lay on the roof for awhile more. Finally Blink sat up.

"C'mon, if we's gonna fall asleep we oughtta be in bed at least." Race and Mush slowly sat up and stood. Race laughed and nudged Mush. 

"Look at Raindrop. Fell right alseep." The all laughed, and Blink shook her.

"C'mon Raindrop, wake up," he said. She shifted and woke.

"Sleepy?" Mush laughed, "Let's go ta bed, awright?" She stood up slowly and they walked down the fire escape to the open window and climbed in. They collapsed down on the first bunks they reached and fell asleep.

Around five in the morning Jack and most of the rest of the newsies were coming back to the Lodging House to change clothes and get ready for another day of selling. They walked in and looked at the four newsies who were left behind in shock.

"What's been goin' on heah?" Jack asked. Raindrop, Mush, Blink, and Race slowly woke up.

"What d'ya mean?" Blink asked sleepily. Jack laughed.

"Da place ain't a mess, you'se all look like ya slept in wet clothes, an' we come in an' find you'se all still sleepin', an' ya ain't in yer own beds. Ya goin' 'splain?" The four stood in group uncomfortably.

"Well…" Blink said slowly, "No."

"No?" Jack questioned, raising his eyebrows. They shook their heads.

"No." Jack frowned, but didn't push it.

"Alright. If da what ya want."

"It is," confirmed Race. The three walked out of the room grining and went to the Distribution Center to get their papes. Jack watched them walk out and laughed.

"I shoah hope dey weren't in too much trouble last night…"

**/ [Chapter Thirteen][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: StormyNight13.html
   [2]: StormyNight.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Raindrop skipped a stone across a lake in Central Park. She was about half asleep, as were Race, Blink, and Mush. She joined them on the grass. Suddenly she rolled over and scooped up a hand full of water and threw it on Race. He jumped up and yelled.

"What're ya tryin' ta do goil?!" He grinned and Blink and Mush jumped up. Together they picked her up and threw her in the lake. She resurfaced, shrieking.

"Ya bums! Ya joiks! Yer gonna pay fer dat ya scabbahs!" She took off after them. They tore down the crowded streets of New York, running into people left and right. Raindrop caught up to Mush and stole his hat. She ran on ahead of them, laughing, making them chase her even faster. Blink was quickly gaining on her. Raindrop turned at the next street and ran into someone head-on. They both fell to the ground hard.

"Watch where yer goin'!" the boy yelled. Then he looked at her. "Jiminy! Raindrop!?" Raindrop turned around and looked at him. Her face turned pale.

"Heya Spot." They looked at each other for what felt like eternity, neither speaking. Just then Race, Mush, and Blink ran up. They looked at Raindrop and Spot in surprise.

"Heya Spot," Mush said, first to recover. "What're ya doin' 'round heah?" Spot stood up and shrugged.

"Jist comin' ta see Raindrop." He leaned over and offered his hand to her. She uncertainly took it and he helped her up.

"Well, you'se seen me. Now I gotta be goin'," she said without emotion. She tossed Mush his cap and the four began walking off. 

"C'mere goil," Spot almost commanded, "I wanna tawk ta you'se." Raindrop stopped and sighed.

"Not now, Conlon," she muttered. Then she turned to Blink Mush and Race. "Go on, I'll catch up latah," she said. Then she turned around and walked back to Spot. "Yeah?" Spot grinned.

"Good ta see you'se. What 'ave ya been doin'?" he said, beginning to walk back towards Brooklyn. She hurried to catch up with him. 

"Jist da regulah," she said casually. Spot began to tell her about everything that had been going on in Brooklyn the past week or so. At last they reached Brooklyn.

"Ya eat lunch?" Spot asked. Raindrop shook her head. Spot walked over to a nearby street vendor and bought sandwiches.

"Ya don' need ta do dat…" Raindrop trailed off. Spot ignored her. He handed her one of them, and they walked to a deserted part of the docks. Soon they finished eating.

"Pierre's bettah," Raindrop said off-handly. Spot nodded.

"Been der lately?" he asked. Raindrop shook her head.

"Not since da last time we went," she said "You?" Spot shrugged. 

"Once, maybe twice," he replied, unwilling to lie to her, but not exactly keen on telling her about his talks with Pierre. She didn't reply. On a sudden impulse he spoke. "Ya wanna go der fer dinnah?" She looked at him in surprise, but almost as quickly masked it. It was just long enough for Spot to see it.

"I guess so…I don' t'ink da boys'll be too upset if I'se not at Tibby's tanight. Jist kain't stay too long…I don' wanna be back late." Spot nodded.

"Awright. So…what d'ya wanna do until den?" he asked. She looked at him.

"What d'ya mean?" Spot shrugged.

"Ya don' really wanna jist hang around heah until den do ya?" She shrugged.

"I guess not." Spot stood up.

"Well, c'mon den," he said. They walked around Brooklyn for a few hours, just talking. At last they reached the pier again. Spot looked at Raindrop and grinned suddenly.

"Let's go swimmin'!" He kicked off his shoes and socks, left his cane and slingshot on the dock, and pulled off his shirt. Then he dived in. Raindrop laughed and took her shoes and socks off as well. Then she jumped off the dock. She resurfaced behind Spot, who was looking for her. She jumped up and pushed his head under the water. He had just gone under when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her underneath with him. They resurfaced undernearth the pier. The water was colder there. The sun was already setting and it was hard to see under the dock. Raindrop was laughing even as she shivered. 

"Cold?" Spot asked. She nodded, growing serious.

"Jist a liddle bit." Spot grinned, pulled her closer, and put his arms around her.

"Bettah?" he asked softly. Raindrop smiled and nodded slightly. Then she frowned, realising exactly what he had done.

"Spot, I…I should go," she said nervously. She turned to swim back to the rope ladder hanging off the pier. Spot didn't let go, but pulled her closer. With one hand around her waist he held her, and lightly wiped the water out of her face with his other. He looked deep into her eyes. He slowly leaned forward, and began kissing her. Thrills shot through Raindrop. She couldn't think. It felt like time stood still for hours. After what had felt like the most incredible thing she'd ever experienced, Spot stopped. Raindrop opened her eyes and looked at him with a mixture of emotions on her face. Astonishment, wonder, and a thrilled expression. She felt weak all over. Spot looked at her with an expression she'd never seen before. Not grinning as if he'd achieved something.

"Raindrop," he said, and smiled to himself, "You'se…you'se got no idea how long I'se wanted ta do dat." She didn't reply. He held her for awhile, as they silently looked at each other. The sun slowly slipped below the horizon.

"We should go…" Raindrop trailed off quietly. Spot's eyes flickered away from her for a moment. He nodded.

"Yer right. C'mon." They swam to the rope ladder and climbed up. They walked back to the Brooklyn Lodging House quickly, the night air even colder than the water had been. They walked in the Lodging House and were greeted with stares. The Brooklyn newsies were not expecting their leader to return sopping wet, along with the dark-haired girl that had spent so much time with them. Tricks grinned.

"Heya Raindrop! Long time, eh?" Raindrop laughed.

"Sumpt'in' like dat. I'll see you'se in a bit - I'se freezin'," she said. She followed Spot into his room, and then frowned.

"Spot, what'm I gonna wheah?" He turned and frowned.

"Dat's a good question," he said, and thought for a minute. "I know. I'se got an extra set o' clothes. You kin weah dem ta Pierre's. Pierre's gotta goil 'bout yer age, I'se shoah she kin help ya out. Den I kin weah me clothes." Raindrop nodded.

"Awright." Spot handed her some dry clothes and left. Raindrop changed and joined the newsies in the main bunk room.They stayed and talked to the newsies for a few minutes, but Spot wanted to get to Little Italy before it got much colder out, so he could change. They didn't talk much on the way, instead hurrying along so they could change. At last they reached Pierre's, entering through the back. 

"Buon giorno," Pierre said and smiled when he saw them. He also looked curiously at Spot. "My friend, why are you so wet?" Spot shrugged.

"We were swimmin', an' Raindrop don' have any extra clothes in Brooklyn, so I lent 'er mine an' we came ta see if yer daughtah coud lend 'er a dress an' git some dinnah." Pierre smiled and nodded. 

"Yes, yes, of course. Maria would be glad to share." He motioned for Raindrop to follow him. A pretty, black-haired girl was sewing in a room above the restaurant.

"My Maria," he said, "This is a young friend of mine. She is in need of your help. Would you lend her a dress of yours?" Maria looked up and smiled.

"Of couse Papa." Raindrop looked at Pierre before following Maria into her bedroom.

"I'll give dese clothes ta Maria an' if you'se could give 'em ta Spot so he kin change…" Pierre nodded.

"Of course." Raindrop then joined Maria in her bedroom. She smiled shyly.

"I'se Raindrop." Maria nodded.

"You're a newsie aren't you?" she asked. Raindrop nodded.

"Yeah, I'se am. Da boys call me Raindrop, but you'se kin call me Lissa." Maria smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Lissa. I'm Maria. What are you doing here? Do you always wear boy's clothes?" she asked curiously, as she looked through her closet for a dress that would fit Raindrop. Raindrop shrugged.

"Usually, yeah. It ain't easy ta live wit boys an' sell papes an' wear goil's clothes too. But I got one dress. I ran inta Spot taday an' we wen' swimmin', an' I didn' have any extra clothes, so Spot lent me dese," she said, indicating the clothes she was wearing, "An' as soon as I'se borrowed one ah yer dresses den Spot'll change outta his wet clothes an' den we'll have dinnah." Maria looked at her curiously.

"Are you Spot's new girl?" she asked. Raindrop blushed, and shook her head slightly. Maria looked at her skeptically, but didn't say anything more on the subject. She pulled a dark green dress out and showed it to Raindrop.

"This should do. It will look stunning on you," she grinned. While Raindrop changed Maria took Spot's clothes to him. When she returned Raindrop was buttoning the last buttons. Maria smiled.

"That dress looks better on you than it does me!" she laughed. Raindrop smiled, obviously embarrassed. "No, really!" Maria exclaimed, "You look wonderful!" She picked up her brush and sat Raindrop down, and began brushing her hair. When she was finished she braided it and stepped back as Raindrop stood up. "You look incredible," was her final judgement. Raindrop laughed.

"An' you'se are incredible! I kain't t'ank ya enough!" Maria smiled.

"Just come back, alright? Papa's pretty strict, but I'm sure he'll let me spend time with you." Raindrop nodded.

"Of coise!" Maria showed her the stairs to the restaurant and she walked over to the table Spot was sitting at, and joined him. He looked up and grinned.

"Heya…ya look nice. Real nice," he said, at a loss for words. Raindrop nodded.

"Maria's real great fer letting me borrah dis," she said.

"Pierre said 'e'd have our spaghetti real soon," Spot said, trying to break the silence. Raindrop nodded.

"Awright." Soon Pierre brought their food, to the relief of both newsies. After that conversation slowly grew easier.

"I'se not shoah I kin take dis any longah," Raindrop announced. Spot looked at her in surprise.

"What?" he asked. Raindrop sighed dramatically, and feigned exasperation.

"Dis is as good as it gets!" she exclaimed, "it don' git any bettah dan dis!" she cried, indicating her food. Spot laughed and shook his head.

"You jist don' give up goil, do ya?" He signaled Pierre. "Dis goil," he said, "Don' sem ta t'ink you'se kin do any bettah dan dis." Raindrop looked at Pierre.

"Dis spaghetti is da best stuff I'se evah tasted. Der jist ain't no way sumpt'in' bettah!" Pierre laughed.

"I'll work on it, if you like, Benjamen," he said. Then he left to attend other tables. Raindrop looked at Spot curiously.

"Benjamen?"Spot shrugged.

"Me real name." Raindrop nodded slowly.

"Why didn' ya evah tell me dat?" Spot shrugged again.

'Nevah came up, I guess. 'Sides, I like Spot bettah." At last they finished eating, said goodbye to Pierre, and left. They started walking towards Manhattan, but Raindrop objected.

"Spot, hey, let's walk 'round fer awhile b'fore goin' back," she said. Spot grinned.

"Sounds good ta me," he said. They walked towards Brooklyn Bridge.

"Spot," Raindrop said suddenly, "Why did'ja do it?"

"Do what?" Spot asked, knowing full well what she meant.

"Kiss me," she said quietly. He grinned.

"If ya say so." Raindrop glared and shoved him away.

"Ya know what I mean! Dat ain't what I was sayin'!" They reached the Bridge by then, and she leaned on the side, looking at the river. Spot didn't say anything for a long time.

**Why ain't he answ'rin'?** Raindrop thought to herself. _Don' 'e know? Does 'e 'ave ta decide 'ow 'e feels 'bout me? Is 'e mad?_ At the same time Spot finally decided what to say.

"Hey, listen ta me," he said softly, turning her around. "I'se nevah met a goil like you'se b'fore. Yer so easy ta tawk ta, an' fun, an' poitty, an'…" he trailed off.

"But?" Raindrop prompted, her heart sinking. Spot shook his head. 

"No buts. I love ya, an' dat's all der is ta it." Raindrop looked at him in shock.

_Dat ain't what I was expectin'. More like, "Ya t'ink I really meant dat?" I nevah even really t'ought 'e'd say 'e liked me. An', an' 'e says 'e loves me…_ Spot shifted his weight, watchin' her stunned expression.

"Say sumpt'in' goil. Yer makin' me noivous." That seemed to bring her out of her daze.

"D'ya really mean dat?" she asked. Spot hit his palm against the bridge, and then turned back to her.

"Jiminy goil, ya t'ink I jist go 'round sayin' stuff like dat? Yer da foist goil I'se evah said dat to an' I don' even know if ya like me b'yond friends!" Raindrop looked at him seriously.

"Den why'd ya say it?"

"'Cause dat's how I feel," Spot answered. Raindrop looked back out at the river. She said something inaudible.

"What?" Spot asked. She looked at him with shining eyes and smiled.

"I love ya too."

**/ [Chapter Fourteen][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: StormyNight14.html
   [2]: StormyNight.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Spot grinned, and kissed her.

"Dat's da best t'ing I'se evah hoid." Then he frowned. "Raindrop, it's late. Ya should be goin' back ta Manhattan." Raindrop yawned.

"Aw, Spot…I'se so tired…kain't I jist stay wit you'se? Sucha long walk back…" Spot grinned.

"Coise. Still late dough. Let's go." He put his arm around her and they walked slowly back to the Brooklyn Lodging House. Tricks looked up when they came in.

"Hey…you'se been gone an awful long time." Then he saw Spot and the look on their faces. "Find yerself a new goil, Spot?" he asked and grinned. Spot grinned and kissed Raindrop lightly.

"You bet," he said. The newsies laughed and whistled. Raindrop blushed. Tricks laughed.

"Get used ta it. Ya t'ink 'e was bad b'fore now, jist wait! 'e'll take ev'ry chance 'e can ta let da rest o' New Yawk know yer 'is goil." Raindrop grinned.

"Well, I guess I kin 'andle dat. 'speci'lly if it involves 'im kissin' me." Tricks nodded and grinned.

"Got yerself a good goil, Spot." Spot smirked.

"Da greatest." They played poker for a few hours until nearly everyone was exhuasted. Raindrop changed back into her now dry pants and shirt. She and Spot climbed up to his bunk and stayed up for several hours more talking, until they grew tired and finally went to bed.

***

By ten o'clock Raindrop still wasn't back.

"If she comes back latah, will Kloppman still let 'er in?" Snipeshooter asked curiously. Jack nodded.

"Yeah. I awready made shoah of dat." Race put out his cigar. 

"I'se telling ya, she's fine. Pro'ly stayin'at Brooklyn fer da night." Jack looked at him.

"She told me she didn' want ta see anyone from Brooklyn, 'r go der."

"Did she tell ya why?" Race asked. Jack frowned.

"Well, no." Race nodded.

"Well she told me. I'se tellin' ya, she's stayin' in Brooklyn fer day night. She knows da curfew rule jist as well as da rest o' us." He climbed into bed. "G'night. An' don' worry 'bout 'er. She's fine." Mush and Blink nodded in agreement.

"Jist fine," they echoed.

***

Raindrop woke up and climbed up to see Spot. He had been awake for some time, thinking.

_I still kain't believe it. I got a new goil. An' she's Raindrop. She actually loves me back. But now…now she's gonna go back ta Manhattan an' I won't see 'er so much. Won' be able ta fall alseep tawkin' ta her. Jiminy, I'se gonna miss 'er._ Raindrop sleepily sat down. Spot grinned.

"Mornin' sweetie." He leaned over and kissed her. Raindrop leaned her head on his shoulder, and she smiled. Then she climbed down and put on her shoes.

"Mind if I sell heah taday?" Spot grinned.

"Not 't all." They left the Lodging House earlier than usual, and bought some papes. At lunch they met each other at the docks and ate lunch.

"What's wrong?" Spot asked when he noticed her frowning. Raindrop sighed.

"I jist can't decide what to do. I ought ta go back ta Manhattan, but I jist can't t'ink of leavin' ya heah. Plus der's da whole pro'lem of tellin' da boys 'bout me bein' yer goil." Spot frowned. 

"Dis time I ain't gonna tell ya ta go. It was hard 'nough da foist time, an' I didn' even 'ave a real reason ta keep ya heah. I guess maybe what yer gonna have ta do is eiddah pick one flat out an' stay der, 'r jist sorta which back 'n' forth a lot. Dat's twice as much walkin', but in da end, dat may be da best way ta do it. As fer tellin' dem…I ain't to shoah how ta do dat eiddah, 'cept to tell 'em I'se bringin' you'se home, well, back anyhow, an' I'se bringin' me new goil too." Raindrop nodded.

"Dat part sounds good. I guess I'll jist have to switch a lot. I kain't jist ferget about me friends, but I kain't jist not see ya. Guess missin' ya half da time is bettah dan all da time." Spot smiled and signaled Deer.

"What'cha need Spot?" Deer asked.

"Go ta Manhattan an' tell all deir newsies dat I'se bringin' Raindrop back 'round dinnah, an' ta all be at Tibby's 'cause I want dem ta met me new goil. Don' tell dem it's Raindrop," Spot commanded. Deer nodded and took off running to Manhattan. Raindrop sighed and leaned on Spot. He put his arms around her.

"I know."

Four hours later Raindrop and Spot walked back to Manhattan. Raindrop took Spot's hand and laced her fingers between his. They looked at each other and smiled.

"When will I see ya again?" Raindrop asked. Spot smiled.

"As soon as ya like. How 'bout Thursday? We kin go ta Pierre's…give 'im da news, an' give Maria dat dress back." Raindrop smiled.

"Dat sounds jist great." They walked up to Tibby's and Spot opened the door. Raindop walked in and Mush, Race, Blink jumped up and hugged her. She grinned.

"Heya fellahs!" Jack looked at Spot curiously.

"So wheah's dis new goil of yers?" The sick feeling in Race's stomach grew. He shot a look at Raindrop. It had to be killing her inside, Spot having a new girl. He looked over at Spot, but there was no one else standing by him. Maybe this girl didn't come. Spot's grinned widened. He walked over to Raindrop and began kissing her. The newsies stared at them in shock. When Spot was finished he grinned even more.

"I b'ieve you'se all know me goil, Raindrop," he said cockily. Race looked at Raindrop in surprise. She was bright red, but was smiling. Jack was laughing.

"Who woulda t'aught?" The newsies pushed several tables together to eat and talk to each other. Raindrop sat next to Spot, until Race grabbed her and led her over to a booth at the other end of the restauraunt. Spot looked at Race suspiciously, but Race was smiling. 

"Guess it all woiked out, eh?" Raindrop grinned.

"Yeah. You'se…you'se ain't upset 'bout me bein' 'is goil, are ya?" Race laughed.

"I don' care so long as you'se is happy. I may not like Spot, but I kin deal wit it." She grinned.

"T'anks Race," she said. "I am." Someone tapped on her shoulder. Raindrop turned and looked up into Spot's crystal eyes.

"I'se gotta be goin'," he said. She nodded, and stood up. They walked to a corner in the restaraunt. Spot pulled her close. "Thursday," he said almost unintelligibly. Then he kissed her quickly, and walked out the door. Raindrop watched him leave for a moment, and then turned to her friends. She grinned cockily.

"An' who woulda t'ought when I came heah dat I'se gonna land Spot Conlon?" She smiled thoughtfully for a moment, and then joined the rest of the newsies at a table. She chatted with them for a few minutes, and then noticed Spot had forgotton his cap. She picked it up and looked at it, turning it around. Then Raindrop stood up.

"Spot forgot 'his hat. I'll be back right away, awright?" They nodded, and she hurried out of Tibby's. She turned a corner, and went down an alley she'd taken with Spot once before. Suddenly Raindrop was grabbed from behind. One hand covered her mouth, and the other gripped around her waist, pinning her arms down. The assaulter dragged her farther down the alley, into the grimy, terrifing dark.

"Hope you said goodbye to your precious little friends," laughed the boy. Raindrop froze, recognizing the voice of her brother. "You recognise me? Maybe you're not quite as dumb as I thought you were. Can you guess what I'm going to do next?" Raindrop swallowed hard and shook her head, too afraid to admit what she already knew. Jonathon chuckled wickedly. "I'm going to kill you," he said softly in her ear. In one quick motion, he turned her around, grabbed her shoulders, and slammed her head against the wall. Raindrop slumped against the alley wall, and lost conciousness.

At first she couldn't see anything. She was acutely aware of a sharp pain in the back of her head. She could also hear sounds, faintly. They were jumbled up and faraway sounding. Once Raindrop had listened for a few minutes she managed to identify the thumps as someone beating someone else up. The dizziness was just being to subside when the fighting stopped with someone falling to the ground. She opened her eyes, and winced when she shook her head to clear her vision. Three figures were standing over her.

"Check on the guy," said the shortest one. He knelt down and Raindrop smiled weakly.

"Spot…" she whispered. Spot frowned.

"What 'appened? What're ya doin' in an alley?" Then he shook his head. "Don't answah, you'se kin tell me latah. Ya awright?" Raindrop closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of the words to sum up how she felt. Then one of the other newsies came back. 

"He's dead," Tricks said with a touch of hatred. Raindrop opened her eyes and looked beyond the two newsies. A few yards away knelt another newsie, by a body lying on the ground. Raindrop crawled slowly over to the body. She leaned over Jonathon, tears slipping down her cheeks. Spot walked over to her and helped her up. He put his arms around her and Raindrop buried her face in his shoulder. Spot signaled to Tricks.

"Go tell Manhattan Raindrop's stayin' wit me tanight. I'll have 'er back tamarrah." Tricks and the other Brooklyn newsie ran off to Tibby's, and Spot, and Raindrop walked slowly to Brooklyn.

**/ [Chapter Fifteen][1] / [Index][2] / [Library][3] / [Brooklyn][4] /**

   [1]: StormyNight15.html
   [2]: StormyNight.html
   [3]: Library.html
   [4]: Brooklyn.html



	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Raindrop sat on her bunk leaning against the wall. She was physically and emotionally drained. Thomas, Brooklyn's equivalent of Kloppman, had just gone downstairs. He had looked at the back of her head and said it ought to be alright if she put some ice on it, and bandage where it had bled. And to inform him if she had problems with her vision or blacked out. Spot returned with some ice and handed it to her. Then he joined her on the bunk.

"Hey, you'se awright?" he asked softly. Raindrop looked at him sadly.

"Yeah, I t'ink so." Spot tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Ya wanna tawk 'bout it?" Raindrop shook her head.

"Naw. I'll be awright. I don' wanna t'ink about it right now. Or ever." Spot frowned.

"Ya know, ya kain't jist act like it nevah 'appened. I know it hoits, but ya jist have ta deal wit it." Raindrop turned her face away.

"I'm fine, awright?" Spot looked at her for a long time.

"I hope yer right," he asked quietly. He hugged her lightly and kissed her on the cheek. "C'mon, it's gittin' dark. Ya need all da sleep you'se kin get." Raindrop started object, but Spot stopped her. "Don' worry. I'll jist be in da next room. If ya wanna tawk, come 'n' get me anytime." Raindrop nodded reluctantly and slid under the covers. Spot walked out of the room, deep in thought.

_How kin she jist refuse ta tawk 'bout dis? She ain't evah gonna be awright 'tll she deals wit dis. But den, she nevah tawked 'bout 'er bruddah 'r parents, an' aftah awhile she seemed awright. Jist ain't noimal, dough…_

The next morning Spot woke up early. He got dressed and woke Raindrop up.

"Hey, hey, c'mon. Ya gotta git up…you'se kin sell in Brooklyn dis mornin', but we's gotta git back ta Manhattan. An' ya pro'ly oughta go tell yer sistah what 'appened." Raindrop nodded sleepily and rolled out of bed. She went to the washroom and came out looking a lot better than she had when she had gone in.

"Pro'ly oughta go see Bev b'fore she gits ta woik," Raindrop commented. Spot nodded.

"Yer right. C'mon, let's go." They walked out of the silent Lodging House and walked to Manhattan. They knocked on Beverly's door, and she answered.

"Lissy? What are you doing here?" She frowned, and welcomed them in. They sat down in her living room. "Is something wrong?" Beverly asked, "What's going on? And who's this?" Raindrop shook her head and her eyes filled with tears. She buried her face in Beverly's arms and cried. Beverly looked at Spot in shock? "What's going on?!" she asked again. Spot sighed and cleared his throat. 

"Well, it's like dis, ma'ame. I'se Spot Conlon. Raindrop was staying in Brooklyn wit me fer awhile not long ago. Since den she's sorta become me goil. Well last night I fergot me cap at Tibby's, dis resteraunt. She followed me ta bring it back ta me, an' dat bruddah o' 'ers, Jonathon, grabbed 'er, an' was gonna kill 'er, but me, an' coupla me boys hoid 'er an' came back. Jonathon was killed. She's awful upset an' all…" he trailed off. Beverly closed her eyes and bit her lip. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She nodded firmly.

"Very well. Lissa will stay here until she feels comfortable to return to the newsies. She can have all the visitors she likes, as long as they don't upset her." Spot objected instantly.

"Ma'ame, her place ain't wit you'se. 'er fam'ly's wit da newsies now." Beverly tried to stare him down. At last she turned away. 

"I know that. But Lissa needs someone now. I've lost everyone else I loved, can't you leave me some comfort, even for a while?" Spot looked at her without expression for a long time. At last he stood up and put his hat on. He touched Raindrop's arm and she stood.

"She's coming with me," he said quietly, and firmly. He walked to the door, leaned over to hold her hand, and left. Beverly didn't move from her seat. She sat silently, shaking her head.

"It's not right. A young girl does not live with roguish street trash," she said, once the two had left. "But if she wants to throw her life and reputation away, so be it."

As they walked down the street Spot wrapped his arms around Raindrop, and she leaned on him. Soon they neared the Lodging House. 

"Raindrop, why don' ya go ahead an' meet up wit yer friends, awright? I gotta tawk ta Jack fer a minute an' den git back ta Brooklyn," he said. "I'll tawk to ya in a few days. 'less ya'd raddah he me stay wit ya fer awhile longah…?" he trailed off. Raindrop smiled suddenly.

"After lunch. We kin sell heah an' den have lunch in Central Pawk, 'r sumptin'." Spot grinned.

"Dat sounds wondahful." They walked down the street together to the Distribution Office. Just before they joined the large group of newsies buying and waiting to buy their papes Raindrop stopped Spot. 

"Don' say anytin' ta da boys, awright? I don' wan' no one feelin' sawry fer me - an' dat includes you'se." Spot lifted an eyebrow at her.

"An' who is you'se, givin' ordahs ta Spot Conlon 'imself?" Raindrop laughed and shook her head.

"Der jist ain't no end ta dat ego ah yers," she said as she slipped her hand into his.

They bought and sold their papes in a few hours. Then they went to Central Park and ate pretzels as they walked around, laughing and joking. At last Spot stopped.

"Hey, it's gittin' late. I gotta be gittin' back ta Brooklyn," he said. Raindrop nodded.

"I know. I guess I'll tawk ta ya latah den…" Spot smiled crookedly.

"What's dis? Yet anuddah goil fallen desperately in love wit da one an' only Spot Conlon?" Raindrop laughed.

"One's enough!" Spot grinned and pulled her closer. They hugged tightly, and Raindrop looked up at him.

"I'll miss ya." Spot slently looked at her for a moment, and then kissed her roughly. He spun around and walked off. Before he had gone ten yards he looked back and smiled.

"I love ya too, Lissa Allen!" he yelled. Raindrop stood watching him with a smile as he left.

The End.

**/ [Index][1] / [Library][2] / [Brooklyn][3] /**

   [1]: StormyNight.html
   [2]: Library.html
   [3]: Brooklyn.html



End file.
